Les humains sont des êtres complexes
by Toonette
Summary: Pour arrêter l'abandon et la maltraitance des animaux, une loi primordiale a vu le jour en 2024. Celle-ci lie l'humain et l'animal à travers un contrat magique. Est stipulé dans le contrat qu'un échange émotionnel unit l'animal et l'humain. En 2040 : Stiles vit dans un appartement avec son chien Scott et son chat Jackson. Ces derniers ont décidé de lui trouver un compagnon...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou**

 **Alors voilà une nouvelle fic qui a été écrit pour ma chatte Belette. Je voulais quelque chose pour honorer sa mémoire, quelque chose qui me donne le sourire en pensant à elle, quelque chose pour ne jamais oublier cette chatte exceptionnelle. Alors voilà ma nouvelle histoire, que j'essaierais de poster de manière régulière.**

 **Pour toi Belette.**

 **Tu me manques toujours autant…**

Chapitre 1 : Mission : trouver un compagnon.

Jackson bailla et s'étira longuement avant de descendre de son arbre à chat. Jackson savait qu'il était un magnifique félin, tout le monde le disait après tout ! Il était un chat de la race Himalayen, un poil sublime allant du blanc crème au gris foncé et du gris foncé au noir ténébreux. Et ses yeux bon sang ! Couleur bleu saphir comme lui disait son humain. En bref, il était beau tout simplement. Un aboiement vint gêner ses pensées philosophiques.

Ah oui… Jackson avait oublié ce pot de colle de Scott. Arrivé depuis six mois maintenant ce husky blanc lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Pourquoi Stiles avait-il voulu d'un chien ? Non vraiment ? Jackson ne suffisait-il pas ? Lui avait le bénéfice d'être l'aîné ! Voilà trois ans qu'il était lié à son humain. Il poussa un miaulement de dérision et entreprit de laver son poil magnifique plutôt que d'accorder un regard à ce… chien.

Scott regarda Jackson se nettoyer et retint un soupir. Pas simple de faire ami-ami avec ce félin. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose le tracassait. Voyez-vous il savait allumer la télé et regardait régulièrement des émissions en tout genre. Et dans les séries qu'il regardait les humains avaient souvent des relations plus… poussées. Aussi était-il étonné qu'en 6 mois Stiles, son humain chéri, n'avait ramené aucune femelle à l'appartement. Si dans les séries TV cela se passait, pourquoi Stiles ne le faisait pas ?

-Pourquoi Stiles ne ramène-t-il personne à l'appartement ? s'enquit Scott à l'attention de Jackson.

Il vit le félin se raidir et lui lancer un regard dédaigneux.

-Tu veux parler de relation sexuelle, Scott ? lâcha Jackson dans un miaulement réticent.

-Oui ! Je veux dire dans les critères humains, Stiles est… bien alors pourquoi ne ramène t-il personne ? s'obstina Scott.

-Je n'aime pas en parler, marmonna Jackson.

C'était la première fois que Scott voyait Jackson aussi retourné, aussi mal à l'aise. Mais il insista.

-Stiles n'a jamais eu personne ?

-Si… Mais c'est un sujet que j'estime clos, grommela Jackson en refoulant de mauvais souvenirs.

-Tu n'aimes pas parler de son ex-femelle ?

-Tout d'abord c'était un mâle, et non je ne veux pas parler de lui. Stiles nous a, nous, cela lui suffit !

-Mais je le sens malheureux, il y a comme un vide !

Bien sûr que Jackson l'avait senti ! Mais il se disait qu'en s'occupant d'eux cela finirait par passer.

-Notre premier devoir est de rendre nos humains heureux, répliqua ensuite Scott en baissant ses oreilles.

Jackson tressaillit.

-Sa dernière relation l'a rendu très malheureux et je n'ai rien pu faire ! grogna Jackson avant de se détourner et de partir par le balcon.

Scott poussa un petit couinement et alla se rouler en boule dans son panier. Comment résoudre ce problème si Jackson se refusait à l'aider ?

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Stiles rentra chez lui le cœur joyeux à l'idée de retrouver ses animaux. Sa journée avait été pénible et blindé de boulot, là il avait l'intention de souffler un peu ! Scott vint l'accueillir en poussant des aboiements de bonheur.

-Ohhh c'est qui le plus beau ! C'est toi mon Scott ! lui dit Stiles en lui faisant de grosses caresses.

La queue de Scott frétilla de joie et il s'élança dans le salon pour aller chercher sa corde pour jouer. Stiles éclata de rire et s'en suivit une lutte sur qui tirerait le plus sur la corde. Un miaulement les interrompit dans leur jeu. Jackson venait de revenir et réclamait l'attention qui lui était dû. Stiles lui sourit et vint lui gratouiller la tête.

Après avoir donné les croquettes à Scott et le thon gourmet à Jackson, Stiles s'installa dans le salon avec son ordinateur. Il savait que dans trente minutes il devrait sortir Scott et que dans une heure trente exactement il peignerait Jackson. Une bonne routine qui lui faisait du bien.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Scott marchait fièrement et prenait son rôle d'animal de compagnie très à cœur. Il faisait tout pour distraire son humain. Il adorait le moment de la balade, c'était un instant magique pour lui. Déambuler dans Central Parc était très agréable. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir en même temps aux paroles de Jackson. Ainsi Stiles était attiré par les mâles ? Cela ne lui posait pas de problème, dans les séries TV cela arrivait souvent. Il devrait arriver à convaincre Jackson de l'aider à trouver un bon mâle à Stiles. Pour cela il allait devoir faire preuve d'obstination, pas de soucis il en avait !

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Quand Stiles alla se coucher, Jackson se dépêcha d'aller se blottir contre son humain laissant le bout du lit à Scott. Jackson aussi avait beaucoup réfléchi et… cela faisait maintenant un an et demi que Stiles n'avait personne, peut-être que… Oui peut-être que Stiles était prêt pour une nouvelle relation ? Ses moustaches frétillèrent d'agacement quand il se posa une autre question : et si tout recommençait comme la dernière fois ? Soudain, il releva la tête en ayant une idée. En effet, on racontait qu'une vieille chatte vivait au 2ème étage de l'immeuble et que celle-ci avait réponse à tout concernant les humains. Jackson ferma les yeux avec l'intention d'y aller dès le matin.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Jackson jeta un dernier regard à un Scott endormi sur le canapé et d'une patte résolue s'aventura dans les escaliers métalliques donnant sur les différents appartements. Direction le second étage. Curieux, il regarda par la baie vitrée et remarqua qu'elle était ouverte. Il entra doucement à l'intérieur.

-Que viens-tu faire ici jeune chat ?

Jackson sursauta et vit une forme qui le regardait depuis un grand fauteuil. Il se sentit écrasé par cette présence imposante qui imposait le respect.

-Désolé de venir sur ton territoire mais… on m'a dit que tu avais réponse à tout et j'ai besoin de tes lumières concernant un problème humain, se dépêcha de répondre Jackson en montrant en même temps sa gorge.

Voyez-vous venir sur le territoire d'un autre chat pouvait s'avérer dangereux et il valait mieux y être invité.

-Approche, je t'accorde le titre d'invité, Jackson.

Elle connaissait son nom ! Impressionné, Jackson s'avança et put enfin voir de manière plus nette la chatte. Elle était blanche et noire. Son poil était resplendissant de propreté et ses yeux verts étincelaient d'intelligence. Jackson ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir minuscule par rapport à elle. On racontait qu'elle avait 14 ans, âge vénérable, et qu'elle était liée par contrat à six humains en même temps, ce qui était rare et impressionnant. Cela la rendait plus sensible aux aspects humains. Elle se nommait Belette, un nom qui selon Jackson en imposait.

-Voilà je… Je vis avec un chien depuis six mois et ce dernier a remarqué une grande tristesse chez notre humain. Qu'il se sentait seul, qu'il avait besoin d'un compagnon. Mais j'ai été témoin de ce qu'il a vécu quand il avait un compagnon et… je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à nouveau…

-Je vois, miaula Belette, depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas eu de compagnon ?

-Deux ans.

-Vois-tu Jackson, ton humain ressent un manque et en deux ans il a pu se reconstruire. Vous êtes liés par un contrat magique et comme lui a des devoirs envers toi, tu as des devoirs envers lui. Ton devoir Jackson est de lui trouver un compagnon pour qu'il soit heureux. J'ai pu voir à de nombreuses occasions que l'amour est un bon cicatrisant et une bonne protection. Ma famille composée de six humains est lié par l'amour familial et je peux te l'assurer qu'ils affrontent tous leurs problèmes grâce à cela. Ton ami chien a donc raison, vous devez unir vos efforts dans ce but.

Jackson dodelina de la tête, il se rendait compte que Belette avait raison. Lui, Jackson qui n'écoutait jamais personne, était maintenant touché par les paroles pleines de sagesse de la vénérable chatte.

-Mais comment trouver un compagnon ? souffla Jackson, malgré tout un peu perdu.

-Sache Jackson que je connais tous les habitants de cet immeuble et tu trouveras ta réponse en allant au cinquième étage.

Jackson inclina légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

-Merci à toi Belette.

-Ah une dernière chose, il y a un endroit où vous arriverez à les faire se rencontrer…

-Lequel ?

Belette lui offrit un sourire typiquement chat avant de lui répondre…

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Scott se réveilla en sursaut quand une patte griffue vint lui administrer une tape sur la tête. Il fusilla Jackson du regard qui se tenait innocemment devant lui.

-Vois-tu Scott, j'ai réfléchi et ce que tu as dit n'est pas complètement idiot, lui accorda Jackson en se léchant ensuite soigneusement sa patte droite.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel mais se retint de dire le fond de sa pensée au félin. Ce dernier s'arrogeait toujours tous les mérites !

-Donc Scott… j'accepte, mais à une condition ! Je choisis ! Le nouveau mâle devrait être gentil et surtout attentionné. Stiles a besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui ! souligna Jackson, catégorique.

-C'est Stiles qui choisira, répondit Scott sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris Scott, nous allons déclencher une rencontre avec un mâle de notre choix et nous ferons en sorte que cela fonctionne ! feula Jackson, menaçant.

Scott ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul, c'est que Jackson pouvait se montrer effrayant des fois : non en fait c'était presque tout le temps.

-Mais comment allons-nous faire ? s'enquit Scott plus que septique.

-Vois-tu Scott pendant que tu ronflais de manière pathétique, je bossais, moi ! Pendant que je me baladais sur les escaliers extérieurs de l'immeuble j'ai pu parler à de ravissantes créatures, nos voisines du cinquième. Et… elles aussi cherchent un mâle pour leur humain ! J'ai planifié une rencontre avec elles demain après-midi !

Jackson semblait particulièrement fier de lui en disant cela.

-Mais comment savoir si c'est le bon ? demanda Scott.

-On va en discuter avec elles.

-Et elles sont quoi ?

-Deux chattes magnifiques surtout la rousse !

-Comment s'appelle le mâle ?

-Derek Hale. Et apparemment c'est je cite « un bon coup ».

-Un bon coup ? demanda Scott en penchant la tête d'incompréhension.

-Voyons Scott dans le langage humain ça veut dire qu'il est très bon en ce qui concerne les rapports sexuels !

Jackson s'énervait mais en même temps il était heureux d'en savoir plus que le si naïf Scott.

-C'est déjà un bon point, rajouta Jackson en dodelinant de la tête d'un air sage.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Non, il n'était pas là quand je discutais avec elles.

-Espérons que ce soit le bon, souffla Scott, peu convaincu.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Scott était un peu stressé, il devait avouer que la perspective du rendez-vous le mettait un peu sur les nerfs ! Jackson, lui, s'était posé sur le canapé et ne semblait pas anxieux. Puis les deux chattes arrivèrent, l'une d'un roux flamboyant et l'autre couleur crème. Les deux dégageaient une aura de maîtrise et de caractère. Scott ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grondement, il n'aimait tout simplement pas que l'on vienne sur son territoire. Les deux chattes firent le dos rond en feulant.

-Doucement ! Scott, calme tes instincts, n'oublie pas qu'elles viennent ici dans un but commun au nôtre !

Puis à l'attention des chattes :

-Désolé les filles, Scott n'a pas pu s'en empêcher !

Les deux chattes arrêtèrent de se mettre en posture défensive et s'approchèrent prudemment dans le salon. C'est la rousse qui parla en premier.

-Excuses acceptées, concéda-t-elle en s'installant négligemment sur un des fauteuils en face du canapé, je m'appelle Lydia, dit-elle à l'attention de Scott.

-Je m'appelle Erica, miaula la chatte couleur crème en prenant place dans le second fauteuil.

-Pouvez-vous nous parler de votre humain ? demanda poliment Jackson en fixant Lydia.

-Derek est un humain… parfait. Mais nous voulons qu'il ait maintenant une relation durable avec quelqu'un car il… papillonne beaucoup sans jamais se poser.

Il y a un os, pensa Scott se demandant comment un humain pouvait se prendre pour un papillon ou être un papillon. Il fallait dire qu'il ne côtoyait les humains que depuis six mois et certaines expressions humaines lui étaient encore étrangères. Jackson vit le regard d'incompréhension de Scott et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, Scott.

Si Scott avait pu il en aurait froncer les sourcils, donc Derek était joueur ? Tant mieux ça ferait plus d'animation à l'appart !

-Le nôtre aurait besoin de quelqu'un de protecteur et attentionné, argua Jackson.

-Je trouve que les deux profils se complètent, lâcha Erica, attentive.

-Le problème c'est que votre Derek ne verra Stiles que comme un coup d'un soir, souligna Jackson.

Lydia fit un mouvement de la patte impatient.

-Comment est votre humain ? s'enquit plutôt cette dernière.

-Il est très gentil et intelligent ! s'exclama Scott fier de son humain.

-Il adore les animaux, il me coiffe tous les soirs, me réserve la meilleure pâtée et prend le temps de jouer à cache-cache avec moi ! ajouta Jackson.

Lydia et Erica se regardèrent soudain, un sourire de chat sur leurs gueules.

-Le nôtre nous prépare à manger de A à Z, c'est un vrai cordon bleu, il cuisine très bien, dirent-elles en même temps.

Les yeux de Jackson et de Scott s'illuminèrent.

-Il nous le faut ! s'exclamèrent-ils dans un même ensemble.

-Pour cela il faut que cela fonctionne, ils ont besoin de nous sur ce coup-là, fit Lydia en prenant une pose royale.

-Il nous faut un plan pour une première rencontre, murmura Jackson.

-Et il n'y a qu'un seul endroit pour que cela fonctionne, lui répondit Erica sur un ton mystérieux.

-Où ? demanda Scott plus qu'emballé par le plan.

-La clinique vétérinaire ! miaula Jackson avec satisfaction.

 **Alors ?**

 **BBB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou**

 **Tout d'abord je suis contente de voir que le premier chapitre vous a autant plu donc merci pour vos commentaires (j'y répondrais comme d'hab en fin de chapitre). Ensuite je tenais à vous dire que la suite va prendre un peu plus de temps avant d'arriver car ma correctrice est en vacance et car mon moral n'est pas au top en ce moment. J'ai pris la liberté de faire un Derek assez charmeur pour cette fic. Bref voici le chapitre 2.**

 **Toujours pour toi, Belette.**

Chapitre 2 : Mission : rencontre chez le vétérinaire

Scott se sentait coupable. Il préférait ne pas regarder son humain. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi dur de faire le malade et il ne pensait pas que Stiles s'inquièterait autant ! Il se retint de lâcher un long soupir et resta dans son rôle. Oreilles basses, yeux tristes et position avachie. Quand Stiles ne l'avait pas vu manger ce matin et l'avait vu dans cet état, il l'avait tout de suite emmener chez le vétérinaire. Bon sang, Scott avait super faim ! Mais Jackson lui avait répété que dès que l'humain ne te voit pas manger, il s'affole tout de suite. Ça n'avait pas loupé.

Techniquement Erica devait faire pareil de son côté et ainsi cela permettrait une rencontre entre leurs deux humains. Pourvu que cela fonctionne ! Pour l'instant Scott et Stiles attendaient dans la salle d'attente et toujours pas de Erica. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Jackson avait insisté pour que ce soit lui qui aille chez le véto, ce dernier semblait donc lui faire une entière confiance et Scott en était plutôt fier, il allait lui montrer qu'il était un pro ! Première fois qu'il allait voir le véto enfin première fois pas vraiment mais il ne gardait pas beaucoup de souvenir du dernier véto qu'il avait vu. Il était assez impatient, Scott était comme ça, il adorait voir du monde, surtout avec des caresses en prime !

Stiles lui était particulièrement inquiet, son Scott n'allait pas bien ! Le voir dans cet état le minait et il avait affreusement peur de ce que le vétérinaire lui annoncerait ! Il s'imaginait les pires scénarios. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas vu de signes annonciateurs ! Il regarda son chien et lui gratouilla le crâne, pas de réaction. Oui il y avait bien un problème !

Oh bon sang ! Stiles lui gratouillait la tête ! Ne pas réagir, ne pas réagir ! Voilà, c'est bien, garder une attitude pathétique, il fallait que la situation reste crédible ! Oh la porte s'ouvre ! Scott leva légèrement la tête et vit entrer un homme grand, brun et qui imposait le respect. Ce dernier tenait une cage avec… Erica dedans ! Ainsi voici le fameux Derek, « le bon coup ». Scott le scruta discrètement, c'était le type d'homme qui jouait les protecteurs dans les séries TV qu'il regardait. Bien. Scott approuvait. Erica le regarda et Scott remarqua qu'elle avait la même attitude que lui. Derek vint s'assoir à côté de son humain. Bingo ! Premier contact ! Maintenant il fallait une première discussion ! Comment faire ? Scott poussa un couinement dépité, à court d'idée.

Stiles sursauta en entendant le couinement triste de son chien.

-Votre chien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Stiles cligna des yeux et se retourna vers l'homme qui s'était assis à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Beau mec, pensa immédiatement Stiles. Il se reprit et décida de lui répondre.

-D'habitude, il n'est pas comme ça, lâcha-t-il donc angoissé.

-Je comprends, moi-même ma chatte Erica ne va pas fort.

Ils se regardèrent et se comprirent, chacun ressentait un fort stress en voyant son animal au plus mal.

-Je me suis dépêché de venir en le voyant comme ça, marmonna Stiles tout en gardant une main dans le pelage de son chien.

-Pareil, sourit son voisin.

Stiles sembla se rendre compte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas présenté.

-Stiles Stilinski, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Derek Hale, le salua en retour l'autre.

-Et vous habitez loin ? s'enquit Stiles de manière automatique.

-A Beacon Hills, dans la rue Icon Rills.

-Vraiment ! J'habite dans l'immeuble de cette rue !

-L'immeuble de brique rouge ?

-Oui !

-Nous habitons donc dans le même immeuble, voisin, rétorqua Derek avec toujours un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Je suis au troisième étage, ajouta Stiles content de rencontrer un voisin.

-Cinquième.

-C'est dingue, on s'est jamais croisé.

Scott se retint de remuer la queue de joie en voyant la bonne interaction entre les deux humains, du premier coup !

-Monsieur Stilinski ?

Stiles sursauta et se retourna pour voir le vétérinaire qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la salle. Il se leva, fit un petit signe de la main à son voisin et suivit le docteur Deaton jusqu'au cabinet. Scott avança lentement, la tête basse, gardant en tête son rôle de malade.

-Alors que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Deaton en faisant signe à Stiles de s'assoir.

-Eh bien, déjà il n'a pas mangé ce matin alors que c'est un gros mangeur …

Scott n'apprécia pas l'adjectif « gros », il mangeait normalement voilà tout !

-Je vois.

-Aussi il a ce comportement bizarre, il ne bouge pas beaucoup, il a la tête basse, il a l'air… triste.

-Très bien, je vais l'examiner, fit Deaton en se levant.

Stiles fit de même et amena Scott près de la table d'examen. Il fit en sorte de le faire grimper dessus.

Scott se laissa docilement faire. Il était assez curieux de ce qu'il allait se passer. Tout d'abord le véto le palpa de manière experte et Scott ne s'en inquiéta pas. L'esprit un peu ailleurs il entendit vaguement le véto et son humain discuter. Il remarqua que le vétérinaire tenait maintenant quelque chose dans sa main, il scruta le long objet, mais qu'était-ce donc ? Il ne comprit toujours pas quand le véto lui souleva la queue et soudain lui planta dans le… Oh le salaud ! Il lâcha un couinement lamentable et se tortilla vainement. Heureusement que Jackson n'était pas là ! Il serra les dents et attendit que ce supplice prenne fin ! Rester digne ! Il faillit lâcher un aboiement de soulagement quand l'autre lui enleva l'objet du… enfin vous voyez quoi ! Après il regarda attentivement le moindre faits et gestes du vétérinaire. Ce dernier sortit un autre objet suspect et Scott se raidit tout de suite. Quand l'autre le piqua avec, Scott envisagea sérieusement de bouffer le vétérinaire car ce type était un dingue ! Il souffla de soulagement quand on le fit descendre de cette foutue table !

-Stiles, d'après ce que je vois, et bien sûr je vais attendre les analyses sanguines avant de me prononcer définitivement, je pencherais pour une dépression.

-Une dépression ?!

-Oui, son comportement me le fait sérieusement penser.

Scott tiqua sur le mot employé, dépression ? Il chercha dans sa mémoire pour en trouver la signification. Mais oui ! Dans une de ses séries TV, il y avait cette Candy, une humaine qui se faisait souvent taxer de dépressive. Elle était tout le temps triste et avait essayé … de se tuer. Scott sursauta, il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il déprimait ?! Les humains étaient définitivement trop complexes dans leur manière de penser !

-Que dois-je faire ? demanda Stiles en se tordant les mains d'angoisse.

-Eh bien…. Combien de fois le promener vous par jours ?

-Deux fois, le matin et le soir.

-Il faudrait le promener aussi le midi, ça l'aiderait énormément de sortir plus. On ne va pas envisager les médicaments tout de suite. Le sortir plus peut certainement débloquer tout ça.

-Vous… vous croyez ? s'enquit Stiles avec espoir.

-Scott m'a l'air d'être un chien en bonne santé. Tentez aussi de l'appâter avec des friandises pour lui redonner de l'appétit. Faites ça pendant une semaine et voyons comment cela va avancer.

Stiles dodelina de la tête même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait faire sortir son chien le midi puisqu'il n'aurait jamais le temps. Il devait trouver une solution pour ça et vite.

Scott pour sa part, estimait que tout ça allait beaucoup trop loin ! Il ne pensait pas que cela prendrait autant de proportion ! D'ici demain il lui ferait savoir qu'il allait parfaitement bien ! Il fut soulager quand ils sortirent du cabinet du véto. Plus jamais !

-Alors ? demanda Derek à Stiles.

-Dépression, marmonna Stiles, embêté.

-Oh ? Vous savez le chien de ma mère a fait pareil et il s'en est très bien sortit, le rassura Derek.

-Eh bien je suis face à un problème de taille, je dois le sortir plus et le problème c'est que je ne suis pas là le midi, grommela Stiles en se passant une main sur le front.

-Ah…

-Oui enfin bref heureux de vous avoir connu voisin !

Stiles se dirigea vers la sortie quand la voix de Derek l'interrompit.

-Attendez ! Je rentre le midi chez moi, si vous vous voulez je peux sortir votre chien…

Stiles se retourna, étonné.

-Vous feriez ça ? Mais on ne se connait même pas, vous pourriez être je sais pas moi un cambrio…

-Je suis commissaire de police, le coupa Derek, le regard amusé.

-Oh, ah eh bien je… bégaya le jeune homme.

-Monsieur Hale, c'est à vous, appela le vétérinaire.

-J'arrive, répondit Derek avant de se tourner vers Stiles, de sortir un bout de papier et de griffonner quelque chose dessus et de lui tendre.

Stiles prit le bout de papier par automatisme.

-Mon numéro, lâcha Derek avant de prendre la cage de son chat et d'aller dans le cabinet du vétérinaire.

Stiles resta de longues minutes sans bouger puis il se secoua et alla vers la voiture toujours en silence.

Scott, lui, se retenait de sauter partout de joie. Grâce à lui Stiles et Derek seraient inévitablement en contact ! Bon cela voulait aussi dire qu'il devrait avoir l'air déprimé encore quelques temps. Il se sentait inquiet aussi Stiles était étrangement silencieux cela ne lui arrivait presque jam…

-Tu crois que je devrais accepter Scott ? Non parce que je ne le connais pas et que tu ne le connais pas. Et s'il mentait ? Et s'il n'était pas commissaire de police ? Pourquoi il me le propose ? C'est pas un peu louche ?

Scott leva les yeux au ciel, bon cela résolvait le problème du silence. Mais Stiles appellerait-il Derek ? C'était là tout le problème. Bon sang que les humains étaient compliqués ! Stiles devrait être heureux qu'un mâle s'intéresse à lui ! Stop aux paroles et oui aux actions !

Stiles était toujours en plein questionnement quand il rentra dans son appartement, dans un soupir il enleva le harnais de Scott et alla se servir un verre d'eau. Il regarda l'heure et sut qu'il allait devoir terminer son boulot plus tard aujourd'hui. Il dit au revoir à ses animaux et se dépêcha de se rendre à son travail.

Scott sut à la minute où il était entré à l'appart que Jackson ne pourrait s'empêcher de l'assaillir de question et en effet cela ne loupa pas.

-Alors ? miaula avec impatience Jackson en tournant autour de Scott.

Scott raconte rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé tout en soulignant le courage qu'il lui a fallu pour affronter le vétérinaire.

-Donc Scotty tu vas devoir continuer à déprimer si nous voulons atteindre notre but.

-Si Stiles appelle Derek, lui rappelle Scott.

-Il l'appellera, lâcha Jackson sûr de lui.

-Et s'il ne le fait pas ? s'inquiète tout de même Scott.

-Scotty, Scotty, sache une chose importante je dirais même primordiale. Je le connais mieux que toi, tu as eu quoi 5 mois pour le connaitre ? Moi ça fait trois ans. Tu noteras la différence entre année et mois. Donc grâce à mon expérience je sais qu'il l'appellera, souligna Jackson en s'étirant.

Scott ne put s'empêcher de douter sérieusement. Il avait appris une chose au contact de Jackson c'est que ce dernier n'avait pas toujours raison. Quand le chat affirmait qu'un vase cassé ce n'était pas grave ou encore quand Jackson mettait de la litière partout dans l'appartement en affirmant que Stiles ne piquerait pas de crise. Donc oui Jackson n'avait pas tout le temps raison, ce qu'il croyait au tout début, naïf qu'il était ! Il lâcha un soupir tout en allant allumer la télé d'une griffe assuré, il saurait comment cela tournerait ce soir quand Stiles rentrerait.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

-Je l'appelle ! Non je l'appelle pas !

Scott et Jackson regardèrent Stiles faire les cent pas devant le téléphone, une boucle sans fin.

-C'est un commissaire de police ! Oui mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas un psychopathe !

Jackson était à deux doigts de péter un câble, bien sûr qu'il savait que Stiles appellerait, il était un génie vous vous rappelez ? Hors de question que Scott puisse avoir raison !

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire au téléphone ?! Bonjour, vous savez c'est moi Stiles ! Non trop nul à dire !

Scott devait avouer que Stiles avait un goût prononcé pour les monologues. Parler seul, était-ce courant chez tous les humains ?

-Allez Stiles un peu de courage ! Fais le pour Scott !

Jackson retint un grognement, bordel pourquoi tout cela devait-il se rapporter à Scott ?! Il inspira lentement pour reprendre une contenance, méthode humaine efficace. Et si Stiles ne téléphonait pas ? Ce serait la catastrophe ! Scott y verrait une faiblesse de sa part et voudrait prendre le pouvoir !

-Inspire, expire ! Ce n'est qu'un coup de téléphone !

Ce que les humains étaient compliqués ! Scott trouvait que Stiles se posait beaucoup trop de question. C'était simple non ? Il suffisait qu'il montre à Derek qu'il était disponible et bim le tour était joué ! La parade amoureuse chez les humains comportait beaucoup trop d'étapes selon Scott.

-J'appelle !

Oui ! pensa Jackson à deux doigts de sauter partout.

-Non !

Jackson rentra les griffes dans la moquette. C'était pas possible ! Il pensait son humain un minimum intelligent !

-J'appelle ! Allez hop !

Stiles prit le téléphone et tapa d'un air décidé le numéro de Derek. Jackson leva une patte victorieuse tandis que Scott poussait un soupir de soulagement.

-Allo Derek ? Oui c'est moi euuuh Stiles vous savez à la clin… Ah vous ne m'avez pas oublié ! Je voulais reparler de votre proposition. Demain ? Oui après tout on est samedi… l'après-midi ? Oui sans problème. 14h chez moi ? C'est l'appartement 3B. Eh bien à demain !

Stiles raccrocha, le visage rouge vif.

-J'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

-Demain matin réunion de crise avec Erica et Lydia ! rappela Jackson à Scott.

Scott dodelina de la tête, au moins demain n'irait-il pas chez le vétérinaire !

 **Et voilà. La suite dans… je ne sais pas encore mais je vais faire des efforts promis.**

 _Réponses aux commentaires :_

 _Didinou : Merci à toi !_

 _Lady Sunrise : Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire, c'était le but. J'imagine assez bien la secte de chat ^^. Merci j'espère que le second chapitre t'as fait rire aussi. Bizzz !_

 _calliope83 : Je comprends les chats me font tout le temps craquer, je les aime. Je voulais une belle histoire pour ma chatte Belette, un hommage. J'imagine ça aussi en dessin animé dans ma tête ^^. Merci, BBB._

 _Tinetinetina : Oui les points de vue humain sont pris en compte et dans le chapitre 3 on verra aussi le point de vue de Derek. BBB._

 _Yoruhime-PsychoCat : Merci à toi. Bizz_

 _yukina2002 : Merci, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! BBB !_

 _julie-deoliveira : Merci, c'est hommage important pour moi car Belette était une chatte exceptionnelle. Comment as-tu trouvé leur rencontre ? Bizzz_

 _Akane : J'en suis heureuse, j'espère que la suite t'as plu. BBB !_

 _Guest : Jackson est un être unique^^. BBB_

 _MalyciaGildaMalice : Il y aura d'autres chapitres, au moins une dizaine encore, ça dépendra de mon inspiration. Merci à toi, BBB_

 _Bayruna : Merci à toi, bizzzzz_

 _LydiaMartin33430 : Merci_ _! Bizz_

 _Lylypuce55 : Merci, Belette me manque affreusement… Bref bizz_

 _Sylphideland : Merci, je suis contente que les personnages en animaux te plaisent. Merci, c'est vrai Belette est vraiment magnifique. Merci encore une fois. BBB_

 _Guest : Merci, bizzzz !_

 _Elisa : J'espère que la suite t'as plu ! Bizzz_

 _Invoges : Merciii, Jackson et Scott vont encore faire rire, promis. Bizz_

 **Merci à vous, vos commentaires réchauffent mon cœur.**

 **BBB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou !**

 **Tout d'abord je m'excuse de cette absence, disons que j'ai traversé une mauvaise période suite à la mort de ma chatte Belette… Je reviens vers vous tout doucement avec un nouveau chapitre. Je me remets lentement à l'écriture et il y aura certainement d'autres retards et je m'en excuse d'avance. Donc voici un chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

Chapitre 3 :

 _« Le contrat magique a mis en évidence une relation unique entre l'animal et l'humain. On remarque que les deux concernés peuvent ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Une question alors se pose : l'animal peut-il influencer l'humain de par ce lien ? » Helena Markins, scientifique._

Jackson affichait un air solennel et présidait leur petite réunion. Scott avait l'impression d'assister à quelque chose d'hyper important, cela lui donnait le sentiment d'être privilégié !

-Donc Scott va continuer à faire le déprimé, Derek le promènera ce qui le mettra inévitablement au contact de notre cib… de Derek. Des questions ? s'enquit Jackson.

-Comment être sûr que nos humains vont créer une relation stable ? questionna Lydia.

-Eh bien… D'après Scott il y a déjà eu un bon premier contact, ce qui de mon point de vue est un bon début, souligna Jackson.

-C'est-à-dire que notre humain est très intéressé par votre humain mais d'un point de vue… sexuelle, révéla Erica d'un air embêté.

-Oh… souffla Scott, mais c'est déjà un bon point ! essaya-t-il de positiver.

-Un bon point ?! Mais merde Scott nous on veut une relation stable pas un coup d'un soir ! Stiles est un humain qui a besoin d'un autre humain qui puisse s'occuper de lui sur le long terme ! s'énerva Jackson en levant une patte agacée.

Scott se sentit vexé par cette rebuffade, après tout n'était-ce pas un bon point que Derek soit intéressé même d'un point de vue sexuel ? Ou était-ce mauvais d'un point de vue humain ?

-Il ressent de l'attirance c'est déjà ça. Votre humain l'intéresse, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire en sorte que cela devienne quelque chose de plus grand, lâcha Lydia après un instant de réflexion.

-Mais comment ? se lamenta Jackson, perdu.

-Tu sais très bien à qui nous pouvons poser cette question… lui répondit Lydia, une lueur de contentement dans le regard.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Belette les observait depuis son fauteuil. Jackson ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir minuscule sous ce regard rempli de sagesse.

-Donc la rencontre chez le vétérinaire s'est bien passée ? s'enquit la chatte blanche et noire.

-Oui car cela a permis qu'une autre rencontre soit prévue pour cet après-midi, reconnut Jackson.

-Mais Derek est intéressé de manière sexuelle, souligna Erica, dépitée.

-Et à chaque fois que ses anciens partenaires cédaient à ses avances, il ne s'intéressait plus à eux ? demanda Belette.

-Exactement, souffla Lydia.

-Alors c'est simple. Stiles est-il du genre à céder tout de suite à des avances de Derek ? interrogea Belette à l'intention de Jackson.

-Aucune chance, répondit Jackson en secouant la tête.

-Voyez-vous, Derek a visiblement été confronté à des personnes qui cédaient tout de suite, je pense que si Stiles reste campé sur ses positions, Derek sera obligé de fournir plus d'efforts pour le connaître. Et plus il le connaîtra plus, il s'attachera à Stiles, leur expliqua Belette, avec logique.

-Vraiment ? demanda Erica, encore un peu perplexe.

-Les humains forgent une relation avec du temps. Maintenant cela dépendra de votre Derek et de votre Stiles. Vous devez impérativement montrer que vous appréciez l'humain de l'autre, transmettez vos émotions positives à vos humains.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

-Lui transmettre nos émotions positives ?

-Scott, c'est simple, je le fais depuis trois ans, c'est grâce au contrat magique, lui expliqua Jackson, sur un ton exaspéré.

-Donc je perçois ses émotions et je peux lui transmettre les miennes ?

-Oui et sans t'en rendre compte parfois.

-D'accord…

-Tu es sûr d'avoir compris ? insista Jackson.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, marmonna Scott, agacé.

-Ah bon ? s'enquit Jackson avec un sourire de chat.

Scott poussa un couinement indigné et bougea ensuite les oreilles en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

-C'est lui ! s'exclama-t-il.

Jackson poussa un miaulement et se dirigea tout de suite vers le salon afin de voir l'arrivée de Derek. Scott leva les yeux au ciel et pensa de toutes ses forces « émotions positives ».

Stiles était dans sous ses états, il était en train d'accueillir un inconnu chez lui ! Enfin un inconnu pas si inconnu puisqu'il l'avait déjà rencontré ! Derek rentra dans l'appartement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour voisin, l'accueillit Stiles en lui faisant signe d'aller dans le salon.

Derek dodelina de la tête et le suivit.

-Donc euuuuuh vous seriez d'accord pour promener mon chien le midi ? s'enquit l'hyperactif pour commencer la discussion.

-On peut se tutoyer ? proposa d'abord Derek.

-Euhh oui oui ! Je... vous euhh non tu enfin euhhh

Le sourire de Derek ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer non plus !

-Enfin bref tu le ferais sans problème ?

-Ça ne me gênerait pas, j'ai la possibilité de rentrer chez moi le midi.

-Et vous enfin tu ne voudrais pas de euuuh rétribution ?

-Service entre voisins, répliqua Derek en haussant les épaules.

Jackson trouvait que Derek se débrouillait plutôt bien avec Stiles, il ferait un bon mâle alpha, pensa-t-il en observant avec minutie les faits et gestes de Derek. Bien sûr, il faudrait que Derek soit bon pour leur donner des caresses, en voilà un fait important !

Scott restait caché derrière le canapé afin de ne pas gêner les deux humains et surtout de continuer à jouer son rôle de déprimé. Pas simple. Il détestait rester cacher, lui qui adorait accueillir les visiteurs avec aboiements et léchouilles en prime ! Il tentait dans un même temps d'envoyer de bonnes ondes, cela demandait beaucoup de concentration.

Stiles se sentait maintenant étrangement relaxé, à vrai dire il se sentait merveilleusement bien ! Il ne s'attendait pas à se sentir aussi à l'aise au contact de Derek. Rapidement ils s'installèrent dans un fauteuil chacun et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien.

C'est ce moment que choisit Jackson pour venir observer de plus près le spécimen Derek. Ce dernier n'hésita pas et lui gratouilla le crâne, Jackson, tout d'abord surpris par ce geste spontané, fut ensuite agréablement étonné par le professionnalisme de cette caresse. Et chose rare, mis à part avec Stiles, il se mit à ronronner de plaisir. C'était officiel, Derek était le bon !

Stiles sourit en voyant Jackson, d'habitude particulièrement méfiant, se laisser caresser par Derek. Cela le conforta dans son idée de le laisser promener Scott le midi. Derek lui sourit et Stiles détourna le regard, gêné de se sentir aussi… attiré par son voisin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ce genre de sentiments surtout depuis… enfin depuis Lui. Il se frotta la nuque et se dépêcha de refouler ses mauvais souvenirs. Ils continuèrent de discuter et finalement Derek dut y aller car il avait des choses à faire. Stiles lui passa les doubles de ses clés et il fut convenu que Derek promènerait Scott tous les jours de la semaine, sauf, bien entendu, le week-end.

Stiles referma la porte et se tourna vers ses animaux.

-Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Il est gentil enfin je crois. Tu le trouves comment Scotty ? Bien ? Oui, c'est vrai on se connaît à peine, mais je suis sûr que c'est un pro de la promenade !

Jackson pensa surtout que Derek ferait un très bon compagnon !

Scott couina doucement pour donner son accord et Jackson vint demander des caresses à Stiles en signe d'acceptation.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Derek sifflota en rentrant dans son appartement. Il avait apprécié ce moment discussion avec son voisin. Bon soyons franc, il trouvait Stiles à son goût. Il était comme ça Derek : il sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait. C'était un fait, point.

Erica et Lydia observèrent leur humain particulièrement joyeux, bon au moins le contact était bien passé, c'était déjà ça ! Elles miaulèrent pour avoir de l'attention. Derek les caressa longuement et leur prépara ensuite leur petit repas.

-Et si je lui proposais un dîner le week-end prochain ? lâcha Derek à voix haute tout en faisait cuire les petits morceaux de lardons.

Erica et Lydia se regardèrent et levèrent ensuite les yeux au ciel. Pas de doute, le contact était bien passé !

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Derek entra dans l'appartement de Stiles.

-Scott ? Je viens te chercher pour ta promenade.

Scott s'avança en prenant un air piteux, tête et queue basses. Derek secoua la tête et s'agenouilla près du chien.

-Tu sais que ton maître se fait beaucoup de soucis, Scott ? Une bonne balade te fera du bien, tu verras. Allez viens tu vas te dégourdir les pattes.

Derek lui met la laisse qu'il a trouvée sur la commode. Tous les deux s'en vont et Derek décide qu'une balade dans le parc de Bridge sera parfaite pour Scott. Calmement ils se promènent et Scott trouve que Derek a une bonne cadence. Apaisé, il trottine dans l'herbe lorsqu'il la voit. Oui elle. Une magnifique husky couleur crème. Il ouvre la gueule d'ébahissement. Elle s'avance, il ne voit qu'elle. Et brusquement, il est plaqué à terre, une monstrueuse rottweiler sur lui. Il poussa un couinement pathétique, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

-Victoria ! Lâche-le, tout de suite ! crie un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

La rottweiller lui grogna une dernière fois dessus et le lâcha avec déception.

-Désolé monsieur, ma chienne est très protectrice envers ma seconde chienne Allison, s'excusa l'homme auprès de Derek.

Derek grogna et s'assura que Scott allait bien. Juste traumatisé, pensa Scott la respiration encore tremblante.

-C'est rien, marmonna Derek se mettant devant Scott pour le protéger de la chienne au doux nom, voyez l'ironie, de Victoria. Celle-ci fixait toujours Scott avec hargne. L'autre chienne, la jeune husky Allison regarda timidement Scott.

-Christopher Argent, se présenta tout de même l'homme en tendant sa main.

Derek le salua tout de même. Christopher Argent s'en alla ensuite, suivi de ses deux chiennes.

-Mon pauvre, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, soupire Derek en gratouillant Scott derrière les oreilles.

Le pauvre Scott regarda partir la jolie Allison. Dommage, il était sûr d'avoir un bon feeling avec la jeune chienne !

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Scott préféra ne pas parler à Jackson de sa mésaventure, il le connaissait, il en entendrait parler pour des semaines ! Voilà quelques jours qu'une routine s'était mise en place et Scott trouvait Derek parfait pour Stiles : le problème c'est qu'ils ne se voyaient pas. Voilà donc plusieurs jours, qu'ils bossaient sur la question et pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas trouvé de solution.

Scott était en pleine réflexion ce matin-là quand Stiles l'appela pour leur balade matinale. Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Il soupira, la vie n'était décidément pas simple pour les humains ! Il était heureux d'être un chien ! Ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers en colimaçon quand Stiles dit quelque chose qui allait tout faire basculer.

-Je crois que je vais demander à Derek d'arrêter de te promener le midi, je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux.

Non ! pensa Scott affolé à l'idée que Stiles fasse tout capoter ! Il accéléra l'allure par réflexe et… cela fit tomber Stiles dans les escaliers, Scott bascula lui aussi à sa suite et se fut un concert de hurlements et de d'aboiements. Scott atterrit lourdement sur Stiles ce qui freina considérablement sa chute. Malheureusement pour Stiles, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce dernier était inconscient. Scott se dépêcha de se relever et gémit de désespoir. Mon dieu ! Il avait tué son humain ! Tout ce vacarme avait attiré du monde, dont Derek.

-Poussez-vous et appelez une ambulance, ordonna-t-il à la foule qui entourait le pauvre Stiles étendu au sol.

Scott poussa un second gémissement, angoissé à l'idée d'avoir blessé, ou pire, tué son humain.

-Stiles, tu m'entends ? demanda Derek, inquiet, en le secouant doucement.

Stiles gémit faiblement et Scott poussa un aboiement de soulagement. Son humain était en vie !

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! lui criait dessus Jackson en faisant les cents pas.

Scott baissa piteusement la tête et endurait depuis maintenant une heure les reproches de Jackson. Et voilà maintenant une heure que Stiles était parti à l'hôpital et une heure que Derek l'avait déposé à l'appartement. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Derek.

-Bon, Stiles va bien mais il a un bras et une jambe cassé, soupira Derek.

Jackson miaula de soulagement, mais envoya tout de même un regard noir à Scott. À cause de lui son humain ne serait pas à la maison ce soir !

-Je lui ai dit que je m'occuperais de vous jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Je viendrai ce midi pour te promener Scott, je suis déjà en retard, je n'aurais pas le temps de te balader tout de suite, leur expliqua Derek en s'en allant ensuite.

-Bon au moins, ça rétablira au moins le contact, tenta de relativiser Scott.

Jackson lui gronda dessus pour seule réponse.

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _julie-deoliveira : Hello, heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ! Oui ça me fait étrange de faire un Derek plus charmeur et moins grognon. Bizz !_

 _Guest : Merci ! Bizz !_

 _Didinou : Merci à toi, je fais de mon mieux ! BBB !_

 _LydiaMartin33430 : Coucou ! Oui Je trouvais que la combinaison charmeur-commissaire de police formait une bonne alchimie ^^. Mais Stiles a réussi à appeler_ _^^._ _Tant mieux, j'ai vraiment essayé que le caractère s'adapte à leur forme animale. Merci de ta proposition c'est super gentil, tout doucement je remonte la pente. BBB !_

 _Mikawaii-chan : Oui je voulais donner un grand rôle à ma chatte qui étaitvraiment merveilleuse, elle imposait vraiment le respect et la sagesse… Bref je voulais partager ça avec vous, lui rendre hommage. Oui Scott est littéralement traumatisé du véto ^^ Merci de me lire. BBB !_

 _Guest2 : Je voulais que cette fic soit comique mais elle sera un peu sombre sur certains points… Hâte de mettre en place le couple Stiles-Derek. Bizzz !_

 _Louloup : Promis je vais continuer, je m'excuse d'avancer lentement. Bizzz !_

 _AnthonyRd : Merci contente que le concept te plaise ^^. Bizz !_

 _: Tant mieux ! Je voulais vraiment que la scène du véto soit marrante ^^ Oui Jackson et un peu Snowbell ^^ J'espère que tu me pardonnes pour le retard ! BBB !_

 _Nathydemon : Heureuse de faire rire. BBB !_

 **Je vous le promets j'essaie d'écrire tous les jours, je vais aussi continuer mes autres histoires. Encore désolée s'il y a d'autres retards.**

 **BBB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

 **Me revoilà ! Je m'excuse vraiment, j'ai une panne d'écriture ! Donc voici la suite !**

 **Réponses aux commentaires en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Toujours pour toi, ma Belette…**

Chapitre 4 : Papa Stilinski en renfort

 _«_ _ô_ _toi jeune chat, représentes-tu la sagesse ?_

 _\- Sagesse est mon second prénom ! N'en doute jamais humain !_

 _-_ _ô_ _toi jeune chien, représentes-tu le courage ?_

 _\- Le courage ? Si donner ma vie pour toi en est la définition, alors oui je suis le courage incarné. »_

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

 _\- Tu ne peux pas me quitter !_

 _\- Si je le dois ! Car j'aime… ta sœur !_

Scott poussa un glapissement de surprise, quelle révélation ! Pauvre Jessica ! Et Carl qui la quittait pour sa sœur ! Monstre sans cœur, l'accusa Scott dans un aboiement furieux. Jackson leva les yeux au ciel, lui il avait vu dès le début que Carl était louche !

 _\- Si tu t'en vas, je me suicide ! Oh ! Carl, reste !_

 _\- Je ne t'aime plus Jessica, c'est fini !_

Scott cligna furieusement des yeux, il espérait que Jackson ne verrait rien de son émotion soudaine. Les humains étaient tellement… enfin quelle idée de se torturer ainsi ! Si la femelle n'était pas disponible, il y en avait plein d'autres malgré tout ! Simple et efficace ! Pourvu que Derek ne fasse jamais ça à Stiles ! D'ailleurs Stiles avait-il un frère ? Ou une sœur ? Il devait avouer qu'il n'en savait rien alors il se tourna vers Jackson.

\- Stiles a des frères et sœurs ?

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel. Comme-ci l'histoire Jessica-Carl allait se répéter !

\- Non, il est fils unique.

Scott lâcha un soupir de soulagement, voilà un problème de régler ! Il regarda l'horloge et se rappela que Derek ne devrait pas tarder. Il avait hâte ! Stiles lui manquait et ne serait de retour à la maison que dans trois jours, pendant ce temps-là Derek venait leur donner à manger et le promener. Scott se demandait avec une certaine angoisse, si Stiles lui ferait la tête, après tout c'était de sa faute si son humain était tombé dans les escaliers ! Il repoussa fermement cette idée et préféra éteindre la télé d'une griffe experte et aller attendre devant la porte. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur Derek. Ce dernier tenait un plat en équilibre sur le bras gauche et entra avant de refermer la porte.

\- Alors comme ça va Scott ? s'enquit Derek en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Scott le suivit calmement, se retenant de justesse de sautiller partout autour de l'humain. Il devait continuer à jouer son rôle de déprimé, ordre du conseil du « on va mettre Stiles et Derek ensemble ». Jackson miaula pour le prévenir de sa présence. Derek les caressa avant de s'occuper de leurs gamelles. Scott saliva en sentant l'odeur du repas que Derek leur avait préparé. Bien meilleur que les boîtes que leur servait habituellement Stiles. Voilà une des raisons primordiales pour que les deux se mettent en couple ! Le repas fut délicieux, de petits morceaux de viande moelleux avec une sauce à tomber ! Limite s'ils ne raclèrent pas leurs gamelles ! Après Scott eut le droit à une promenade rapide et il s'autorisa ensuite une bonne sieste.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Quand Stiles rentra, il était accompagné de son père. Ce dernier avait fait tout le voyage de sa ville à celle de son fils afin de pouvoir l'aider le temps de sa guérison. Il avait aussi emmené avec lui sa chienne Mélissa. Scott adorait cette labrador au caractère très doux, il aimait pouvoir se lover contre elle, c'était finalement une relation mère-fils qui s'était mis en place. Si Jackson se dépêcha d'aller dire bonjour aux humains, Scott lui se sentant encore affreusement coupable, préféra rester dans un coin du salon.

Étant donné qu'il s'était cassé une jambe et un bras, Stiles devait se déplacer en fauteuil roulant.

\- Alors où est le fautif ? demanda le père de Stiles avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Scott couina misérablement et resta caché derrière le canapé. Stilinski-père le rejoignit et lui gratouilla le crâne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Stiles est tellement maladroit qu'il aurait fini par tomber tout seul dans ses escaliers !

\- Papa ! C'est faux, je fais toujours très attention, marmonna Stiles.

\- Il disait ça aussi quand il s'est cassé le poignet à 7 ans en tentant de grimper dans un arbre, murmura le père de Stiles à l'oreille de Scott.

\- Je t'ai entendu, tu sais ! cria l'hyperactif en s'agitant dans son fauteuil.

\- Je vais aller chercher mes bagages, sourit le père de Stiles en se levant.

L'ancien shérif sortit et Scott osa sortir la tête de derrière le canapé. Stiles l'observait depuis l'entrée et après un moment lui tendit les bras. D'un pas prudent, Scott s'approcha et vint se blottir contre son humain préféré.

\- Eh Scotty, c'est pas ta faute, j'ai glissé voilà tout, sourit Stiles en lui gratouillant le crâne.

Scott couina, un peu rassuré mais sentant tout de même encore coupable.

\- Oui, il a juste été aidé par un idiot, miaula sarcastiquement Jackson depuis le fauteuil.

Scott poussa un long soupir, c'est pas demain la veille que Jackson oublierait cet événement !

Stiles regardait son père préparer à manger. Il était grognon, car voyez-vous papa Stilinski préparait des hamburgers, ce qui était très mauvais pour sa santé ! Comme il était incapable de préparer à manger dans son état, son père en profitait largement. Il y avait au moins une chose de positif dans cette journée c'était de voir la joie de Scott au contact de Mélissa, les deux s'entendaient à merveille!

\- Et donc, tu as un voisin qui promène Scott le midi ? s'enquit son père l'air de rien.

Stiles se figea : comment son père savait ça ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Son père prit un air satisfait et fier mais ne lui répondit rien.

\- Papa !

\- Un shérif a ses secrets d'investigation !

\- Ex-shérif papa, t'es à la retraite !

\- Et alors ? grommela son père.

\- Bon, et si tu me disais comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai rencontré un charmant jeune homme, sourit son père.

\- Tu as rencontré Derek ?!

\- Oui et il demandait de tes nouvelles…

\- Ah ! Et tu lui as dit quoi ? demanda Stiles en faisant comme si cela lui était égal.

\- Eh bien…

On sonna à la porte. Stiles crut défaillir en voyant l'air faussement innocent de son père, il n'avait pas osé ?!

\- Papa ?!

\- Je vais aller ouvrir, l'ignora son père.

Stiles se prit la tête dans son bras non plâtré, il allait tuer son père ! Il tendit l'oreille et put entendre la voix de Derek. Et merde ! Il se repositionna de son mieux dans son fauteuil et attendit qu'il fasse leur entrée dans la cuisine. Derek entra en premier, tenant une bouteille de vin sous le bras.

\- Voisin, le salua Stiles poliment.

\- Stiles.

L'hyperactif sourit face à l'air décontracté de Derek, en voilà un qui était à l'aise. Dès que Derek eut le dos tourné, Stiles en profita pour faire une grimace assez puérile à son père, ce dernier lui répondit par un air suffisant. Pour John Stilinski, la soirée s'annonçait merveilleusement bien !

\- Et donc vous cherchez à mettre Derek et Stiles ensemble ?

\- Oui, Mélissa, grogna Jackson.

\- Mais cela fait seulement deux ans que…

\- Mélissa ! On a promis de ne pas en reparler ! l'interrompit Jackson, énervé.

\- ça fait deux ans que quoi ? s'enquit Scott, largué.

\- Rien, marmonna Jackson en détournant les yeux avec obstination.

Mélissa grogna mais décida de se taire, tous les deux gardaient un secret et n'allait pas en parler à Scott. Ce dernier refusa de lâcher le morceau.

\- Stiles est aussi mon humain, je dois savoir !

\- Non ! feula Jackson, le poil hérissé.

Mélissa aboya doucement et secoua la tête, signifiant à Scott que le sujet était clos. Scott serra les dents mais se promit de revenir à la charge !

Pendant ce temps-là dans la cuisine, Stiles, Derek et John Stilinski continuaient de discuter. Enfin le père de Stiles et Derek parlaient ensemble, Stiles pour sa part ne faisait qu'écouter.

\- Et donc vous êtes commissaire de police ?

\- Oui, c'est un travail passionnant, sourit Derek, à l'aise.

\- Et avec Stiles vous vous êtes rencontrés au commissariat ?

C'était officiel, Stiles avait envie de disparaitre !

\- Non à la clinique vétérinaire.

\- Oh ? Sacré hasard !

Stiles sursauta en sentant un pied venir frôler le sien, il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux rieurs de Derek. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il sourit. Cela le fit se détendre et il prit lui aussi part à la conversation. La soirée s'annonça finalement plaisante et agréable. à la fin, Derek proposa de venir aider Stiles quand son père partirait, ce dernier parut ravi et Stiles n'eut pas le temps de refuser l'offre.

\- Le père de Stiles est génial ! s'extasia Scott en espionnant la conversation.

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Il ne s'abaisserait certainement pas à faire l'éloge de papa Stilinski ! Mélissa, elle, était fière de son humain, il était doué ! Et bim ! Derek proposait de l'aide et re-bim John acceptait avec joie. Scott était content, il semblait évident que le père de Stiles était d'accord avec le choix du futur partenaire de son fils. Enfin si tout se passait comme prévu ! Jackson avec son regard perçant avait vu le pied de Derek frôler celui de Stiles. Un contact ! Il le savait, il avait toujours raison de toute manière, pensa-t-il en toute modestie.

Le père de Stiles partit deux semaines plus tard et Derek vint régulièrement voir l'hyperactif pour l'aider par exemple à se préparer à manger. Les deux devinrent rapidement amis et complices. Jackson et les autres y voyaient un bon présage et ils attendaient avec impatience le moment où tout basculerait entre les deux. Ils observaient actuellement Derek et Stiles.

Derek préparait à manger et était un véritable cuistot ! Stiles devait l'avouer que c'était agréable de déguster des petits plats sympas. C'était aussi assez bizarre d'avoir Derek souvent chez lui, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer et par apprécier ces moments.

Derek, pour sa part, était étonné d'apprécier autant ces instants, il trouvait Stiles différent des autres hommes qu'il avait pu rencontrer, cela lui faisait presque peur. Il n'était tout simplement pas habitué. Il savait qu'il coucherait inévitablement avec Stiles et après… Eh bien, il ferait certainement comme d'habitude, cela se passait toujours comme ça. C'est juste que d'habitude il ne s'attachait pas, il trouvait plus facile de ne nouer aucun lien, cela évitait la souffrance, il avait déjà donné, merci bien !

Stiles grimaça en tentant de se caler un peu mieux dans son fauteuil, d'ici quelques jours, il pourrait se faire enlever ses plâtres ! Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il ne verrait presque plus Derek… Il secoua la tête, ils étaient devenus bons amis, bien sûr qu'ils continueraient à se voir ! Derek était sympa, charismatique et d'un caractère calme, être avec lui était assez et bizarrement reposant. Lui qui était hyperactif était comme canalisé avec lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant apprécié quelqu'un. Même s'il préférait rester prudent, il avait tellement peur que… Non, Derek n'était pas comme ça et puis ils n'étaient qu'amis !

\- Et là tu fais quoi ? lui demanda Stiles préférant penser à autre chose.

\- Un damier au chocolat.

\- Un gâteau quoi.

\- Pas un simple gâteau ! C'est LE gâteau.

On sentait l'importance du « le » dans sa phrase. Stiles sourit et se décida à le taquiner un peu afin de voir sa réaction. Il avait toujours été curieux de nature !

\- Ah ? Le nom ne me dit absolument rien pourtant.

Derek se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et vit le large sourire de Stiles. Ils ne surent pas vraiment ce qui se passa réellement, Derek fit ce geste par pur automatisme : il se baissa et l'embrassa. Stiles sursauta et après un moment d'hésitation lui répondit.

Jackson et Scott jubilaient pour leur part. Jackson comprenait parfaitement que ce qui était en train de se passer était primordial ! Scott regardait avec fascination les deux humains en pleine interaction physique, il était passionnant et assez existant de voir le début d'une romance !

Stiles recula mettant fin au baiser, les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes avant que l'hyperactif s'éclaircisse la voix et parle :

\- Je… Je ne veux pas d'une relation sans lendemain… Je… si tu veux je suis prêt pour une relation longue durée.

Derek se figea, ne sachant pas quoi dire. L'expression être pris entre les phares d'une voiture s'appliquait très bien à lui à cet instant. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce type de phrase après un baiser torride ! D'habitude cela ne se passait comme ça ! Derek se décida enfin à parler et ouvrit la bouche…

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Le train s'arrêta et les gens en sortirent telle une vague. Parmi eux se trouvait un homme, un homme qui cherchait quelqu'un, et autant dire que ces attentions n'étaient pas bonnes…

 **Hummm mais qui est cette personne ? Cela n'annonce rien de bon !**

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Didinou : Merci à toi !Bizz !_

 _julie-deoliveira : Merci ! Oui la scène était hilarante à écrire ^^ ! Tu as vu grâce à Scott ( bon c'était un peu extrême ^^), ils se sont rapprochés !J'adore les pavés, ça me remonte le moral ! Bizz !_

 _nathydemon : Eh oui ça reste Scott tout de même ! ^^ J'imaginais Victoria comme ça dans ma fic ^^ ! Bizz_

 _LydiaMartin33430 : Oui mais Stiles a posé tout de suite ses conditions, a-t-il eu raison ? On verra ça dans le prochain chapitre ! Scott toujours aussi fort ^^ BBB !_

 _Misatelle : Merci je voulais faire une fic comique ^^ ! J'ai fait en sorte de tout colle aux personnages ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !Bizzzz !_

 _Guest : Merci !^^ BBB !_

 _: Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bizzz !_

 _Zessliana :Oui pourquoi pas, j'imagine très un Derek qui aimerait les chats, ça change en plus. Jackson est un excellent personnage ! ^^Oui perdre ma Belette a été dur et ça l'est toujours autant, premier Noel sans elle… Bizz !_

 _Auriane07 : Merci ^^ ! Bizz !_

 _Kuroe17 : Désolée pour le retard ! Bizzz !_

 _AnthonyRd : Merci à toi ! BBB !_

 **J'allais oublié ! Joyeuses fêtes !**

 **BBB !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello !**

 **Me revoilà ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté dans les temps mais j'avais mes partiels ! Bref là j'ai une semaine de pause et je vais pouvoir écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux reviews !**

Chapitre 5 : Remise en question et dîner romantique

 _« Et vous pensez que plus personne ne peut faire de mal aux animaux ?_

 _\- Cela dépend._

 _\- Dépend de quoi ?_

 _\- De si l'humain est lié ou non à un animal par contrat magique._

 _\- Donc la loi ne protège pas totalement les animaux ?_

 _\- Malheureusement non. »_

 _Émission télé entre un animateur et un spécialiste du code animal._

Derek soupira et se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, impossible pour lui de s'endormir ! Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser ! De penser à lui, Stiles. Ce mec si peu commun. Il repensait à cette scène dans la cuisine, le baiser et… la suite. Quand Stiles lui avait dit qu'il voulait une relation sérieuse… il avait un peu paniqué. Il avait bégayé et pour finir s'était tu et avait terminé le repas dans le silence. Il repensait à la mine triste de son voisin. Il le savait, il avait fait une connerie. Mais était-il seulement prêt pour une relation sérieuse ? Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il enchaînait des histoires sans lendemain et tout avait été parfait de ce côté-là jusqu'à… jusqu'à l'arrivée de Stiles dans sa vie. Un coup du destin, on pouvait dire. Maintenant il n'aurait plus qu'à éviter Stiles… Voilà c'était plus simple comme ça ! … Mais pourquoi cela le turlupinait autant ?

Lydia et Erica fixaient leur humain qui semblait particulièrement agité. Elles savaient qu'il avait agi comme un imbécile et lui envoyaient des pensées sur Stiles en continu. S'il devait ne pas dormir cette nuit, eh bien il l'avait cherché ! Zut alors ! Elles faisaient le nécessaire pour lui trouver un futur compagnon et il faisait tout capoter ! Pourtant, il semblait évident que Derek appréciait Stiles ! Où était la logique dans tout ça ? Lydia et Erica se regardèrent, complices jusqu'au bout des griffes, Derek n'aurait pas une nuit de tranquille tant qu'il ne se rattraperait pas !

Elles étaient assez complices la plupart du temps mais il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi ! En effet, Lydia avait été la première, l'aînée comme elle aimait s'appeler, et avait été surprise quand Derek avait amené une minuscule boule de poils qui ne cherchait qu'à jouer avec sa queue. Pour être clair, Lydia avait très mal vu cette nouvelle arrivée ! Elle était la seule, l'unique ! Et voilà qu'on lui ramenait un chaton turbulent ?! Bref vous voyez un peu le tableau, Lydia, âgée de deux ans, avait dû adapter sa vie à partir de celle du chaton répondant au doux nom d'Erica. Erica ?! Pfff, un nom vulgaire selon Lydia. Lydia, en voilà un nom qui avait de la classe ! Les débuts n'avaient pas été fameux surtout qu'Erica s'était mise à suivre Lydia partout. La chatte rousse estimait qu'à deux ans, elle avait mieux à faire que jouer avec un bébé mais… eh bien, il s'était avéré que jouer n'était pas non plus mauvais pour la santé ! Lydia avait alors compris sa future mission : élever Erica pour qu'elle devienne une chatte avisée et intelligente, un peu comme elle en fin de compte. Depuis elles étaient comme cul et chemise. Un duo qui fonctionnait très bien.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, enfin à un mouton en particulier, celui-ci allait enchaîner beaucoup de nuits blanches ! Durant trois nuits, Derek eut du mal à s'endormir et finalement… eh bien, peut être que Stiles serait le bon ? Pourquoi ne se lançait-il pas dans cette nouvelle aventure ? Et ce jour-là, il se leva avec une idée précise en tête : aller voir Stiles.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Stiles lâcha un long soupir, les séances de rééducation étaient ce qu'il allait finalement détester le plus. Maintenant qu'il était libéré de ses plâtres, il devait enchaîner sur une longue rééducation. Non, il ne pensait pas à Derek et son refus muet. Non. Pas. Du. Tout. Cela ne lui faisait rien. Il se mordilla la lèvre, en sortant du bus à l'aide de ses béquilles. Il avançait de manière bancale et c'était l'horreur. Faire de l'exercice, lui avait répété son médecin. Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Derek ? Ce dernier l'évitait-il ? Ou pas, après tout avant le vétérinaire ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Il prit l'ascenseur, au diable l'exercice ! Il sifflota pour se détendre. Ce qu'il vit en sortant de l'ascenseur le stoppa net. Derek devant sa porte ! Derek se retourna et… il y eut un silence avant que les deux ne commencent à parler en même temps.

\- Salut Derek, je…

\- Stiles, il faut que l'on parle et…

Les deux s'arrêtèrent de parler, se regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux.

\- Ok je te laisse la parole, abdiqua en premier Stiles.

Derek hocha la tête et sembla chercher ses mots.

\- Eh bien…

De l'autre côté de la porte c'était un peu la folie, Scott avait l'oreille collé à la porte pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient et Jackson lui demandait toutes les cinq secondes ce qu'ils se disaient. Autant dire que Scott n'entendait que des brides.

\- Alors ?!

\- Je crois… je crois que Derek lui propose un dîner aux… zut, j'ai pas entendu la suite ! Et là il y a un, euuuh… silence, ils font quoi d'après toi ? s'enquit Scott en tentant de coller un peu plus son oreille contre la porte.

\- C'est évident ! Ils s'embrassent ! s'écria Jackson, sûr de lui.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Stiles était encore un peu sous le choc de la déclaration de Derek. Ce dernier venait de lui annoncer être prêt pour une relation sérieuse et qu'il l'invitait dans un resto ce soir. Donc Stiles était hors connexion depuis cinq minutes, analysant les données et n'arrivant pas vraiment à y croire. Derek, lui, l'observait avec inquiétude et se demandait quand l'autre allait lui répondre.

\- D'accord, lâcha enfin Stiles.

\- D'accord ? Tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir ?

\- Euh oui, si c'est toujours bon, hein ?

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Stiles s'emmêler les pinceaux. C'était assez attendrissant de le voir aussi perdu.

\- Donc je viens te chercher vers 19 heures ? proposa Derek, avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui ! Euh je veux dire bien sûr, pas de soucis !

Derek hocha la tête, lui fit un signe de la main et repartit vers son appartement. Stiles mit quelques minutes à se remettre de cette mini-discussion puis déverrouilla sa porte. Scott aboya de surprise et manqua de lui tomber dessus. Stiles manœuvra difficilement pour entrer dans son appart et secoua la tête quand lui vint l'idée que Scott écoutait aux portes. Impossible. Il faillit marcher sur la queue de Jackson car ce dernier se frottait à ses jambes, il semblait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, ce qui voulait dire pas de marque de griffes sur le canapé pour la journée ! Et ce soir… il sourit se sentant un peu excité et un peu stressé aussi ! Cela faisait longtemps que… enfin… il allait tourner une page, voilà ce qu'il fallait retenir !

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Derek se regarda dans le miroir : cravate ou pas cravate ? Il se tourna vers ses deux chattes qui l'observaient attentivement. Il lui sembla que Lydia secouait la tête. Donc pas de cravate. Oui après tout, ce n'était qu'un dîner ! D'habitude il n'emmenait pas ses conquêtes au resto. Une relation sérieuse. Oui, il pouvait le faire. Il mit sa veste en cuir, souhaita une bonne soirée à ses chattes et sortit.

Stiles se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Tout se passerait bien ! Il inspira, expira, ce n'était qu'un simple diner ! C'était stupide, de vouloir que la soirée se finisse sur un baiser romantique ? Il secoua la tête, agacé par ses pensées. Jackson miaula et mit une patte sur la chemise blanche. C'était un signe, ça non ? Il mit la chemise blanche. Il lui sembla que le miaulement de Jackson était approbateur. Il sourit et clopina pour aller se brosser les dents. On toqua à la porte ! C'était l'heure ! Stiles se dépêcha de mettre son manteau et lui ouvrit la porte. Derek était juste waouh. Il faisait vraiment bad boy avec sa veste en cuir !

\- On va où ? bégaya Stiles en rougissant.

\- Un petit restaurant thaï, au coin de la rue. Tu connais pas ?

\- Euuh non, mais je suis souvent la tête en l'air donc je suis sûrement passé devant sans le voir !

Derek lui sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Jackson les suivit de loin, mieux valait éviter d'attirer leur attention. Lydia et Erica l'accompagnaient silencieuses. Jackson aurait voulu lever une patte victorieuse quand il vit qu'ils se tenaient la main ! C'était bien parti ! Leur mission ce soir : observer le plus discrètement possible les interactions amoureuses des deux humains. Il espérait que Stiles serait à l'aise car cela faisait longtemps que celui-ci n'avait pas interagit de manière amoureuse avec une personne… Surtout que la dernière fois… Enfin bref ! Il faisait confiance en son humain !

Stiles était stressé, il se répétait pour se détendre que tout se passerait bien. Il pouvait y arriver ! Il sourit à Derek qui lui sourit en retour. Il n'avait jamais mangé thaï, il avait hâte de découvrir une nouvelle nourriture ! Le serveur leur donna les menus et leur laissa du temps pour se décider. Il fut tout de suite tenté par des nems au poulet pour l'entrée et par du poulet grillé à la citronnelle accompagné de riz sauté pour le repas principal.

\- Alors tu vas prendre quoi ? s'enquit Stiles à Derek.

\- Salade de mangue façon thaï en entrée et poulet sauce coco en plat principal avec du riz sauté, débita Derek.

\- Tu viens souvent ici, en déduisit Stiles en souriant.

\- C'est mon resto préféré, lâcha Derek, les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

\- Donc tu prends toujours le même menu ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Je vois.

\- Et toi, tu prends quoi ?

\- Des nems au poulet pour l'entrée et du poulet grillé à la citronnelle accompagné de riz sauté pour le plat principal.

\- Tu vas voir : leur riz sauté est excellent.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai super faim !

Les deux se sourirent et le serveur vint prendre leur commande. Quand il repartit, Derek se décida à lui poser des questions.

\- Tu reprends quand le boulot ?

\- Dans une semaine. Et toi, tu es sur une enquête trépidante ? lui demanda Stiles, curieux.

\- Toujours, je suis spécialisé dans les crimes violents.

\- Tu as fait des études de criminologie ?

\- Oui et aussi un an de victimologie. Je pense que c'est bien de se placer aussi bien du côté du criminel que de la victime. Les deux points de vue sont essentiels.

\- J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité entre édition et carrière dans la police, les deux me tentaient beaucoup.

\- Et pourquoi tu as finalement choisi l'édition ?

\- Eh bien… Ma mère était libraire et m'a transmis l'amour du livre. Mon père était shérif et m'a donné l'envie de résoudre des enquêtes. Mais… quand ma mère est morte, l'amour du livre l'a emporté sur tout le reste.

\- Elle doit être fière de toi.

\- Je l'espère ! soupira Stiles, la gorge encore nouée d'avoir parlé de la mort de sa mère.

Derek le remarqua et lui mit sa main sur la sienne.

\- J'ai perdu ma grande sœur. Un cinglé l'a assassinée.

Stiles sursauta face à cette révélation. Derek lui sourit tristement.

\- Je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas seul, lui dit Derek.

Le serveur les interrompit en leur ramenant leur entrée. Stiles s'attaqua à ses nems et…

\- Putain ! Ils sont délicieux ! Croustillants !

Derek éclata de rire et Stiles frissonna en entendant ce son si inattendu et si agréable.

\- Tu veux goûter à ma salade ? proposa Derek.

Une salade de mangue façon thaï ? Pourquoi pas ? Stiles hocha la tête et Derek lui tendit un bout de mangue. Et…

\- Ahhhhhhh ! Ça brûle !

Derek rit encore une fois. Stiles prit un grand verre d'eau n'arrangeant pas vraiment sa situation. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la salade soit épicée. Il foudroya Derek du regard, ce dernier lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Tu ne m'a pas demandé, fut tout ce qu'il dit pour se justifier.

\- Ah ah, je ne te savais pas aussi comique !

\- J'aime surprendre les gens.

Le sourire de Derek était communicatif et Stiles ne put en réfréner un, lui aussi.

Jackson n'entendait rien de leur conversation mais il pouvait voir, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Les deux humains ne pouvaient pas se douter qu'ils étaient observés derrière la vitrine. Jackson avait surtout remarqué la main de Derek sur celle de Stiles ! Élément important selon lui qui s'estimait spécialiste dans le domaine des interactions humaines, un contact menait inévitablement à un autre contact ! Et ils riaient beaucoup ! C'était bien ça aussi ! Le rire était un bon indice d'un repas qui se passe bien !

Ils finirent leur entrée et rapidement on vint leur servir le plat principal. Et Stiles ne fut pas déçu ! Le poulet grillé à la citronnelle était succulent et le riz sauté était divin. Il se promit de revenir à l'avenir ! Il put même goûter au poulet sauce lait de coco de Derek. Ils continuèrent de discuter et la soirée passa à la rapidité de l'éclair. Parler avec Derek était d'une simplicité anormale, c'était officiel, il en était amoureux !

Derek passa une merveilleuse soirée, c'était une première pour lui depuis longtemps. Tout en sortant du restaurant, il prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne, de son petit copain, se corrigea-t-il. C'était agréable de lui tenir la main, c'était agréable de sortir avec lui.

Jackson jubilait littéralement, les deux se prenaient encore la main ! Ils étaient sur la bonne voie ! Erica et Lydia, elles, étaient particulièrement fières de leur Derek, ce dernier s'était bien tenu. Chacun se dépêchèrent se retourner à leur appart respectif, le but c'est que leurs humains ne se doutent de rien.

Stiles et Derek s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de l'hyperactif.

\- Bon, eh bien j'ai passé une super soi…

Stiles ne put finir sa phrase car Derek était en train de l'embrasser. Il se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Derek mit fin au baiser et se recula avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'était une merveilleuse soirée. Demain soir, ça te tenterait un cinéma ? lui dit Derek en s'appuyant contre le mur d'un air décontracté.

\- Euh oui, on se regarde quoi ?

\- Les gardiens de la Galaxie ? J'ai vu que le second était sorti.

C'était officiel ! Stiles était totalement amoureux de Derek ! Si ce dernier aimait les Marvel alors cela ne pouvait qu'être parfait !

\- Oui ! Ça m'irait parfaitement !

\- Il doit y avoir une séance vers 20 h, je viendrais te chercher, ça te dit ?

\- Parfait !

\- Ah, et Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

Derek s'avança et réembrassa avant de s'en aller sur ce dernier baiser. Stiles soupira ayant soudainement très chaud ! Il rentra dans son appart, le cœur encore battant. C'est là qu'il remarqua le papier au sol et qu'il lut les mots tracés d'une main maniaque.

 _« Chaque jour de notre séparation a été douloureux pour moi, je sais que je te manque, même si tu te ne l'avoueras jamais… Je te vois traîner avec un autre homme et cela ne fait que renforcer ma détermination. Tu m'as trahi et je t'en ferai connaître le prix… »_

 **Niark niark ! Hummm mais qui est-ce ? Mystère… Un indice : c'est quelqu'un de dangereux ! Et pour le restaurant thai, il existe bel et bien, j'y ai mes habitudes et tout y est délicieux !**

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _julie-deoliveira : Il a fallu un peu de temps à Derek mais finalement avec un peu d'aide, il accepte d'avoir une relation sérieuse ^^. J'adore faire des cliff ! ^^ Bizzzzzzzzzz !_

 _didinou : merci je fais de mon mieux ^^ ! Bizzz !_

 _Mikawaii-chan : Pour Stiles c'est important lui il est plus porté sur les relations sérieuses. Tu as Derek accepte finalement ! ^^ Son ex…. Hummmmmm je ne dirais rien ! Kissouuuuuuuuu !_

 _LydiaMartin33430 : Oui le père de Stiles est adorable ^^, il a fait beaucoup pour son fils. Je voyais bien Mélissa dans ce rôle. Eh oui un premier baiser et il y en aura plein d'autres ! L'inconnu ? Hummm oui ça sent pas bon du tout, niark niark ! BBB !_

 _: Prépare tes armes ^^ ! Tu en auras besoin car va peut-être souffrir par la suite mais à cause de qui ? Mystère …. BBB !_

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? Pas bien ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Genre vos idées sur qui est cet étrange inconnu ! Hi hi ! Je vous adore, grâce à vous j'ai envie d'écrire !**

 **BBB !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello !**

 **Tout d'abord, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour ce retard ! Je suis actuellement sur un projet perso et ça me prend pas mal de temps ! On se revoit en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : la famille Hale

 _« Ah, les humains ! Je pourrais en écrire tout un livre sur eux, il faut reconnaître que c'est une espèce passionnante ! Dès mes premiers débuts auprès de ma famille, j'ai compris quelle était ma mission : veiller sur eux, comme un ange gardien en somme. Ce n'était pas chose aisée ! Il y en avait des trucs à faire dans ma journée ! L'un de mes humains, humaine plus particulièrement, était très sensible, à vrai dire elle pleurait pour tout. Et il y a bien une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était de la voir dans cet état ! Ma mission était délicate et se résumait à lui faire penser à autre chose. À force de coups de tête et de miaulements, je lui faisais comprendre qu'elle devait caresser ma douce fourrure. Patiemment, je répétais plusieurs fois l'opération et le tour était joué ! Elle pensait à autre chose en me caressant et ses larmes se tarissaient enfin. Alors je me blottissais contre elle et je me laissais bercer par sa douce respiration. Bien sûr sur le moment je faisais semblant d'être agacée mais en fait j'étais heureuse d'arriver à la calmer. Ah, ma douce Katia, ta sensibilité deviendra une force plus tard…_

 _Récit d'une chatte exceptionnelle : signé Belette. »_

Scott regardait Stiles avec inquiétude. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. L'instant d'avant il semblait heureux et en lisant un morceau de papier il s'était… effondré. Il était maintenant roulé en boule sur le lit et sa respiration était plus qu'inquiétante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! s'affola-t-il auprès de Jackson.

Jackson ne lui répondit pas et bondit sur le lit en poussant des miaulements et en venant se frotter contre Stiles. Scott faisait les cent pas devant la chambre, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Andouille ! Viens m'aider ! Il faut lui faire des câlins, ça l'aide pendant ses crises ! gronda Jackson à l'attention de Scott.

-Ses crises ?!

-Il en faisait… avant… Bordel, mais viens m'aider !

-Avant ? Avant quoi ?!

-Arrête de poser des questions débiles et rends-toi utile !

-Je trouve tout à fait normal d'en savoir plus !

-Très bien ! Je t'explique ! Stiles va avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer et il peut en mourir ! Tu comprends mieux là !

Scott poussa un aboiement entre l'agacement et l'angoisse et sauta sur le lit pour venir lécher le visage de son humain. Jackson ronronnait et se collait contre le torse de Stiles pendant ce temps-là. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que la respiration difficile de leur humain ne se calme enfin. Scott en soupira de soulagement et vint se blottir contre les pieds de l'hyperactif. Jackson continua de ronronner et espéra que le bout de papier n'était rien d'autre qu'une facture un peu salée…

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Stiles regarda une nouvelle fois le bout de papier. Il ne devait surtout pas s'affoler, éviter de se refaire une crise de panique. Inspire, expire calmement, se répéta-t-il. Jackson sauta sur la table et sembla lire le bout de papier, c'est quand il se mit à cracher et à gronder que Stiles se dit que c'était vraiment grave. Jackson se souvenait, c'était évident. Il tendit une main tremblante pour prendre son portable pour appeler son père et… arrêta son geste. Voilà maintenant quelques mois que son père avait des problèmes cardiaques et… cela ne l'aiderait pas. Non, il ne l'embêterait pas avec ça ! Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas lui ! Peut-être se faisait-il des idées ! Juste un petit con inconnu qui voulait lui faire peur… Il déglutit en se rappelant que ça faisait maintenant deux ans et que merde il avait complètement oublié ce détail ! Merde ! Il devait prévenir quelqu'un… Derek ? Non, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache, il se sentait déjà assez honteux comme ça ! Il se réprimanda mentalement, son père lui avait répété qu'il ne devait en ressentir aucune honte. Et même s'il prévenait la police, il savait ce qu'on lui dirait, ce n'était qu'un bout de papier, pas une vraie preuve… Il ferma les yeux et refoula fermement ses larmes. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul, il serra ses mains en poings, cette fois-ci il affronterait s'il le fallait sa plus grande peur…

Jackson se sentait mal, ce bout de papier sentait… Lui. Par Bastet ! Il fallait que Stiles prévienne son père ! Et vite ! Il le vit prêt à prendre son portable et s'arrêter. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, miaula Jackson, bordel, mais appelle ! L'affolement lui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, il avait peur, terriblement peur. Pas seulement pour lui mais surtout pour son humain ! Il le vit se lever et se mettre en pyjama. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?! Jackson lui miaula dessus pour le ramener à la raison. Visiblement Stiles avait décidé d'ignorer la menace ! Jackson refusait que tout se répète ! Cette fois-ci il ne resterait pas sans rien faire !

Scott lui tournait en rond. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ! Et Jackson, têtu comme une mule, refusait de lui dire quoique ce soit ! Ça se voyait que le chat était dans tous ses états ! L'heure était grave, c'était évident ! Dans un aboiement étouffé, il s'installa contre son humain pour dormir, il se tiendrait prêt quoiqu'il arrive !

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Derek se réveilla, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée ! Alors c'était ça sortir avec quelqu'un ? Il s'étira et poussa Lydia sur le côté car celle-ci était roulée en boule sur son torse. Il se leva et se rappela que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il voyait son oncle Peter. Il s'étira et se prit une bonne douche. Il donna à manger à ses chattes avant de partir et leur souhaita une bonne journée. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, ça allait être un bon samedi ! Il conduisit jusqu'à la grande maison de Peter. Il eut une pensée triste en rentrant dans le jardin car il ne se fit pas accueillir par les aboiements joyeux de Boyd, le chien était mort voilà maintenant un an et son oncle avait eu du mal à s'en remettre.

Il entra dans la maison sans frapper, par habitude. Une musique classique l'accueillit, à peine rentré. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il put voir son oncle assit dans un canapé couleur crème en train de fixer un point dans la pièce. Curieux, Derek regarda dans le sens de son regard et tomba sur le second canapé. Il fronça les sourcils, il se préparait à parler mais son oncle lui fit signe de se taire.

-Derek, chuchota-t-il, ne fais pas de geste brusques et n'élève pas trop la voix cela pourrait l'effrayer.

-L'effrayer ? murmura Derek.

-Personne ne voulait le prendre car il a peur de tout. Son ancien maître n'avait signé aucun contrat avec lui et l'avait donc avec lui de manière illégale. Il le maltraitait, le connard ! J'ai décidé de l'adopter et cela fait depuis hier qu'il se cache derrière le canapé.

Derek serra les dents. Malheureusement, il existait encore des personnes pour ne pas vouloir signer un contrat et certains, pas tous, maltraitaient leur animal. C'était illégal mais il y avait encore des personnes pour agir de cette manière.

-Il s'appelle comment ? s'enquit Derek en venant s'asseoir à côté de son oncle.

-Isaac. C'est un jeune husky. Il est magnifique. Il faudra de la patience mais cela ne me fait pas peur.

Un husky ? Comme le Scott de Stiles. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à son voisin adorable.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Oh pour rien…

-Allez neveu ! Tu ne souris pas pour rien tout de même ! Tu as eu une bonne enquête ?

-On va dire que oui, marmonna Derek, refusant de parler de Stiles.

Il connaissait son oncle, ce dernier voudrait inévitablement le rencontrer, il allait être insupportable ! Surtout qu'il en entendrait parler du fait qu'il soit ENFIN en couple ! Donc non. Visiblement, il connaissait mal son oncle car celui-ci sourit soudainement en disant :

-Tu ne serais pas en couple par hasard ?

Derek fut pris de court et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais rien n'en sortit.

-Je le savais ! Ahhh neveu tu vas enfin découvrir les joies d'être en couple !

Puis Peter se rendit compte qu'il parlait trop fort et baissa tout de suite le ton.

-Alors comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Stiles, soupira Derek en laissant tomber.

-C'est un nom, ça ? se moqua Peter, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-C'est un très beau nom ! protesta avec véhémence Derek.

-Ohhh, mais tu es vraiment mordu alors !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel pour seul réponse.

-Et… je pourrais le rencontrer quand ?

Derek grommela, Peter serait capable de l'effrayer ! Il l'aimait sincèrement, après tout c'était pratiquement lui qui l'avait élevé avec ses sœurs, mais son oncle était quand même assez loufoque des fois ! À coup sûr, Peter préviendrait sa fille Malia, et la sœur de Derek, Cora, ça allait faire le tour de leur petite famille…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une tête timide sortit de derrière le canapé, visiblement malgré sa peur Isaac était curieux…

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Derek préparait le repas avec entrain, il découpait actuellement en fines lamelles un oignon. Il allait passer sa soirée avec Stiles. Il se surprit à siffloter joyeusement, c'était étonnant de sa part. Il avait bien été une fois en couple au lycée, mais l'expérience ne s'était pas très bien passée. Il s'était alors construit l'idée qu'il n'était pas fait pour la vie de couple. Comme quoi une erreur ne définissait pas tout. Lydia vint se frotter contre ses jambes en ronronnant. Ses chattes paraissaient particulièrement joyeuses en ce moment, allez savoir pourquoi ! Le téléphone sonna et un regard lui suffit pour savoir que c'était Cora. Il leva les yeux au ciel, Peter avait encore frappé ! Pour ne pas se retarder dans la préparation de la nourriture, il l'a mis en haut-parleur.

-Salut grand frère !

-Comment ça va Cora ?

-Oh, ça va et toi ?

Elle insista sur le mot « toi ». Il sourit et décida de la faire un peu mariner.

-Bien.

-Bien, bien ? Genre tu as décidé de te mettre en couple sans en parler à ta super sœur ?

Cora, toujours aussi subtile !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Derek ! Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Parle-moi de ton petit copain !

-Quel petit copain ?

-Derek !

-Oui ?

-Arrête de jouer ton crétin !

-Et en plus tu m'insultes ?

-Ohhhh, alleeeez !

-Hum ?

-Derek ! Si tu parles, je ferai ce que tu veux !

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment !

Derek lâcha un petit rire amusé et lui parla de Stiles. Cora fut littéralement ravie !

-Derek, je suis super heureuse pour toi ! Et quand aurai-je l'honneur de le rencontrer ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu me dois ?

-Euh oui ?

-Eh bien tu me laisses trois semaines de tranquillité sur ce sujet.

-Oh non, Derek tu vas pas oser ?!

-Désolé, je dois te laisser Cora, j'ai une soirée qui m'attend.

Et il raccrocha sur ces mots en sachant que Cora serait furieuse. Sa sœur avait toujours eu un tempérament de feu ! Il se rappela de sa façon de remettre au lycée certains mecs et filles en place. Si Laura avait été douce, Cora avait toujours été un volcan. Laura… elle lui manquait toujours autant. En sentant le chagrin l'envahir, il ferma les yeux et fit comme son ancienne psychothérapeute lui avait conseillé : ne penser qu'aux moments heureux… On toqua à la porte. Il secoua la tête et alla ouvrir.

-Ça sent drôlement bon ! s'exclama Stiles en rentrant.

Derek se détendit et guida Stiles jusqu'au salon, ça allait être une bonne soirée…

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Stiles avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et tous les deux regardaient à la télé _Thor Ragnarok._ Un film que Stiles adorait. Derek le trouvait lui aussi pas mal.

-Derek, chuchota Stiles, au bout d'un moment.

-Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? s'enquit Derek, en levant un sourcil curieux.

-Euh…

-On est pas au cinéma, rajouta Derek avec un large sourire.

Stiles se releva et lui tapota le torse en faisant semblant d'être énervé.

-Oh c'est bon ! J'avais oublié !

-Ok, murmura Derek pour l'embêter.

-Derek !

Derek sourit et reporta son regard sur le film. Stiles reposa sa tête sur son épaule avec une moue boudeuse.

-Et que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Rien, marmonna Stiles.

-Tu boudes ?

-Je suis doué dans cette matière.

-Stiles ?

-Hum ?

-Tu as une très jolie moue.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Bon, Derek était doué, c'était un sacré séducteur ! Au bout d'un moment, Stiles lâcha :

-Tu ferais si, disons, une ancienne connaissance revenait vers toi ?

-Je ne sais pas : ça dépendrait de nos relations, pourquoi ?

-Oh, c'est qu'un de mes amis a des problèmes avec un ex qui est revenu en ville.

-Des problèmes ?

-C'est un ex on va dire assez violent.

-Je lui conseillerais d'aller voir la police.

-Sans preuve ?

-Il y a toujours une enquête qui est faite. En tant que commissaire, je fais toujours le nécessaire. Dis à ton ami de ne pas hésiter à venir me voir.

-Hum.

-Je… Il ne faut jamais se taire dans ce genre de cas. Ma sœur Laura a attendu trop longtemps avant d'avouer qu'elle pensait être suivie, deux jours plus tard elle était assassinée par un psychopathe…

-Je suis désolé…

Stiles se souvenait à l'époque, personne n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pu compter que sur la ténacité de son père. Alors pourquoi quelqu'un ferait quelque chose pour lui aujourd'hui ? Non, il se débrouillerait tout seul.

-Elle était comment Laura ? demanda Stiles.

-Très douce, elle avait aussi le cœur d'une artiste… Après la mort de nos parents, elle arrivait à mettre de la lumière où qu'elle aille, elle réussissait à canaliser mes colères. À sa mort, j'étais perdu et… sans Peter je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à faire face et enfin… Heureusement que j'ai encore de la famille.

-Tu as une petite sœur, c'est ça ?

-Oui, Cora, une vraie tempête ! Et j'ai aussi une cousine Malia.

-C'est donc la fille de Peter ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Et Peter nous a élevés, mes sœurs et moi.

-Et… je pourrais les rencontrer ? Après tout tu as rencontré mon père !

Derek ricana et se demanda ce que ça ferait comme rencontre entre Stiles et Peter : une explosion de sarcasmes sûrement !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu !

Stiles dodelina de la tête et continua de regarder le film. Derek lui passa une main dans les cheveux si doux ! Ils étaient bien là tous les deux loin de tout problème.

Pourtant Stiles ferait mieux de s'inquiéter un peu plus, car les ennuis n'étaient jamais très loin…

 _Réponse aux reviews_ _:_

 _julie-deoliveira : Hello ! Humm c'est une menace sérieuse, elle plane doucement au dessus de notre couple et … autant le dire tout de suite ce mec louche est vraiment menaçant ! J'adore faire des cliffs ^^, je suis une pro dans le domaine ^^. J'espère que la suite tardive t'as plu ! BBB !_

 _didinou : Merciiiiii ! ^^ Bizzz !_

 _Mikawaii-chan : Oui c'est assez glauque, de toute manière le mec en lui-même est glauque ! Oui je voulais faire quelque chose de romantique, de mignon entre les deux ^^. Stiles est assez perturbé mais veut cette fois-ci faire face, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Alors Scott n'était pas avec les chats car lui ne peut pas sortir à sa guise comme les chats, l'ouverture n'est pas assez grande pour lui. Il est habitué à sortir avec son maitre. Lydia et Erica sont très organisées ^^ ! Tu votes pour l'ex ? Hummm tu verras ! Bizzzz !_

 _Elwande : C'est pas Peter ni Boyd, ni Isaac^^ ! Merci à toi ! BBB !_

 _LydiaMartin33430 : Coucou ! C'était un rendez vous super romantique ^^J'adore tout ce qui est de l'univers Marvel ^^ Tu découvriras bientôt qui est le harceleur ! ^^ BBB !_

 _Lune Sombre : Eh oui ! J'adore ce couple ^^ !_

 **Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous la famille Hale ? ^^**

 **BBB !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me voilà ! Je profite d'une heure de libre pour poster un nouveau chapitre ! Je précise que le chapitre 4 de « Te sortir de la rue » est actuellement terminé et parti en correction. On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs douloureux

 _Stiles tomba au sol, sa tête heurtant durement le carrelage. Sa joue était brûlante aussi. Il préféra ne pas se relever pour ne se reprendre de coups._

 _\- Si tu ne m'avais pas poussé à bout, on n'en serait pas là, Stiles !_

 _Il ferma les yeux et dodelina de la tête. C'était sa faute si l'autre s'était mis en colère, s'il s'était emporté. Sa faute, entièrement sa faute. Il entendit l'autre s'éloigner et un petit miaulement attira son attention. Stiles tendit la main et gratouilla la tête de Jackson. Ce dernier semblait embêté._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, lui chuchota Stiles, les larmes aux yeux._

 _Jackson se mit à ronronner et vint se pelotonner contre son humain._

 _\- Stiles ?! Stiles ?! Où est le repas ?!_

 _Stiles sursauta et réussit à se relever. Il était dans la merde, il avait complètement et bêtement oublié de préparer à manger… L'autre revint et le premier coup ne tarda pas à arriver… Sa faute, tout était de sa faute…_

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut et en criant. La respiration haletante, il mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa chambre, en sécurité. Jackson miaula, lui donna un petit coup de patte et se précipita vers la table de nuit où il se mit à côté de son téléphone portable, d'un air décidé. Stiles secoua la tête puis se frotta les yeux avant de se lever pour aller se boire un verre d'eau.

Jackson grogna et eut une subite envie de faire tomber le téléphone portable mais cela ne résoudrait pas la situation. Scott le regarda d'un air dubitatif et se retint de lui poser de nouveau la même question qui le taraudait depuis maintenant quatre jours, depuis la réception du papier. Bref cette situation était intenable !

Stiles revint se coucher en soupirant, heureusement il verrait Derek dans quelques heures, un moyen pour lui de penser à autre chose…

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Quatre jours, enfin maintenant cinq. Depuis le mot qu'il avait reçu, rien d'autre ne s'était passé, peut-être que c'était vraiment une mauvaise blague, Stiles commençait doucement à s'en convaincre.

Il sortit du bus d'un bon pas, il avait rendez-vous à l'appart de Derek ce soir. Il sautillait presque de joie, il adorait ces moments avec son petit copain. Il savoura ces mots : « petit copain ». Sourire aux lèvres, il s'arrêta devant la porte de Derek et toqua. Derek lui ouvrit, le regard pétillant de joie.

\- Je t'attendais, lui souffla-t-il.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

 _La patience, tout était une question de patience. Il se considérait comme un chasseur et un bon en plus. Observation en premier. Pourquoi se précipiter alors que sa proie gardait les mêmes habitudes ? Non, il préférait savourer la peur de sa proie. Et il allait avoir peur…_

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Stiles fut fier d'aider à faire le pop-corn au caramel beurre salé. Miam, miam ! Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé du salon pour regarder un film cette fois-ci choisi par Derek. Ils allaient voir Hunger Games 3. Ils l'avaient déjà vu mais comme Derek adorait cette saga, ils allaient se faire un plaisir de le revoir ! Erica ne tarda pas à venir s'installer sur les genoux de Derek et Lydia vint s'installer aux pieds de Stiles. Derek se laissa bercer par les commentaires réguliers de l'hyperactif, la soirée s'annonçait bonne !

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

\- Ils regardent quoi ? s'enquit Scott, installé dans son grand panier.

\- Hunger Games, marmonna Jackson, occupé à faire ses griffes sur le fauteuil.

\- Tu sais que Stiles déteste quand tu fais ça, l'avertit Scott, le regard désapprobateur.

\- Et alors ?! Je déteste quand il oublie de me remettre de l'eau ! Vois-tu, c'est du donnant-donnant !

\- Pffff !

\- Il déteste quand tu mâchouilles ta baballe ! Tu fous de la bave partout ! C'est dégoûtant en plus !

\- J'adore mâchonner ma balle ! Et puis la bave ça n'a jamais tué personne !

\- Eh bien, faire mes griffes non plus, c'est juste un fauteuil !

\- Je laisse tomber, tu es grognon en ce moment…

\- Je ne suis pas grognon !

\- Si, tu l'es !

\- Tu veux ma patte dans la figure ?!

Scott préféra se taire et lever les yeux au ciel. Il resta silencieux un certain temps puis…

\- Je n'ai jamais regardé Hunger Games, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

Jackson grogna, mais s'installa sur le canapé et se prépara à faire un résumé du film.

\- Alors… C'est une femelle humaine qui est l'héroïne, elle s'appelle Katniss. Et… c'est après une grande guerre, typique des humains ça. Bon et le méchant de l'histoire c'est un mâle humain, le président Snow. Ce dernier a mis en place une sorte de tirage au sort pour…

\- Comme le loto ? le coupa Scott en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air curieux.

\- Oui en quelque sorte, sauf que tu gagnes une place dans un tournoi où tu dois tuer tous les autres si tu veux vivre.

\- Ah ouais, c'est sanglant !

\- Oui, et Katniss prend la place de sa sœur pour la sauver.

Scott ne peut qu'approuver le choix de Katniss, cette femelle a du chien !

\- Bref, après des cris et beaucoup de larmes, elle va s'en sortir et elle sauve même un mâle car elle en tombe amoureuse.

\- Ohhh ! J'adore les histoires d'amour !

\- Les humains tombent souvent amoureux… et déclenchent plein de guerres à cause de ça. Nous, nous sommes au-dessus de ça ! déclara Jackson en secouant la tête.

-Tu ne déclencherais pas une guerre pour Lydia ?

\- On ne peut pas comparer l'incomparable, je suis un chat raisonné ! Les humains sont guidés par la passion.

\- Derek déclencherait une guerre pour Stiles ?

\- Derek est un humain passionné, donc j'imagine que oui.

Scott fit une moue dubitative, mais opta pour la solution silence, avec Jackson il valait mieux ne pas approfondir !

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Encore un cauchemar ! Était-ce un mauvais signe ?

\- Mauvais rêve ? lui demanda Derek en se relevant aussi.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant Derek torse nu. Des flashs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire et… Bon cela expliquait les courbatures ! Normal qu'il ne soit pas dans sa chambre d'ailleurs…

\- Merde ! Faut que je nourrisse Jackson et Scott !

\- Tout doux, je te propose que l'on prenne notre petit déjeuner chez toi et après on pourra se faire une balade avec Scott : si tu veux ?

Stiles sourit et l'embrassa. Derek était parfait, il avait vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur lui. Derek lui passa une main derrière la nuque et… ses animaux pourraient encore attendre un peu !

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

\- Tu crois que c'est normal que Stiles ne soit pas venu dormir ici cette nuit ? s'enquit Scott pour la énième fois.

Jackson bâilla et leva les yeux au ciel. Il y a pas à dire, il avait une bien meilleure connaissance des humains que Scott ! Tiens, il pourrait en écrire tout un livre sur le comportement des humains !

\- Scott ! C'est assez évident qu'il a dormi chez Derek !

\- Oh… Et c'est bien ça ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! S'il a dormi chez lui, c'est qu'il y a eu l'acte sexuel !

\- L'acte sexuel ?! Oh… C'est pour ça qu'ils ne viennent pas tout de suite ils doivent être épuisés !

\- Ou alors, ils ont recommencé !

\- Je croyais que les humains ne pouvaient faire qu'une seule fois dans la journée ?

\- Certains humains sont plus endurants que d'autres !

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux humains en question, ces derniers paraissaient particulièrement de bonne humeur.

\- Ah oui quand même ! Je ne savais pas que cela mettait de bonne humeur ! s'exclama Scott, étonné.

Les humains étaient décidément des spécimens complexes ! Lui généralement, quand il était fatigué, il n'était pas de bonne humeur ! Tout en papotant, Stiles et Derek leur donnèrent à manger et Scott en fut soulagé, il avait faim lui !

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, ils partirent faire une balade. Scott trottinait tranquillement dans le grand parc, perdu dans ses pensées. Les humains discutaient ou riaient. Une bonne matinée en somme !

Stiles racontait une de ses mésaventures au boulot, quand il vit Derek froncer des sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit l'hyperactif.

\- Il se passe que tu vas rencontrer mon oncle, marmonna Derek en voyant Peter se diriger vers eux.

Stiles leva un sourcil interrogateur et vit en effet un homme se diriger vers eux. Après quelques secondes, Stiles vit qu'il tenait une laisse, mais que le chien semblait vouloir rester en arrière.

\- Derek, quelle heureuse surprise ! Je promenais justement Isaac ! Oh ! Je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie !

L'oncle de Peter avait les yeux qui pétillaient de malice. Stiles vit de la ressemblance entre les deux hommes et il se sentit un peu intimidé malgré lui. Il rencontrait de la famille de Derek tout de même ! Ce n'était pas rien !

\- Bonjour, le salua Stiles avec un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

\- Peter, souffla Derek un peu agacé.

\- Il n'aime pas partager à ce que je vois, sourit Peter en fixant son neveu.

\- Tu ne viens jamais te balader dans ce parc, souligna justement Derek.

\- Eh bien, il y a juste les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !

\- Tu l'as fait exprès !

\- Faux, ce parc est paisible, Isaac a besoin de calme pour ses premières balades !

Paisible ? pensa Scott, n'importe quoi ! C'était ici qu'il s'était fait agresser par une chienne atteinte de la rage ! Il regarda l'autre chien, de la même race que lui. Il tenta un petit aboiement pour saluer l'autre. Et… ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, se cachant un peu plus derrière l'oncle de Derek. Scott lâcha un couinement interrogateur, peut-être que l'autre ne l'avait pas entendu ? Visiblement pas, ne voulant pas le brusquer, Scott arrêta ses tentatives d'approche, ce chien devait être un grand timide ! Pas grave, ils deviendraient amis, c'était inévitable, tout le monde l'aimait.

\- Donc tu es Stiles ? s'enquit Peter, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Oui, je suis Stiles. Et vous êtes l'oncle de Derek, je présume ? répliqua Stiles en levant un sourcil amusé.

\- Psychopathe certifié, rajouta Peter avec malice.

\- Oh ! Vous aussi, vous avez ce diplôme ? s'étonna faussement Stiles.

Peter éclate de rire.

\- Tu as ma bénédiction Derek, je l'aime bien ce petit ! s'exclama Peter.

Scott pencha la tête sur le côté, être psychopathe était quelque chose de positif ? Les humains étaient vraiment étranges ! Il entendit un aboiement et il tourna la tête pour voir d'où cela provenait. Il la vit enfin plutôt la revit ! Elle, la magnifique husky ! Il déglutit et s'assura d'un regard qu'elle était juste accompagnée de son humain, et pas de l'autre folle. Ouf, la chienne dingo n'était pas là ! Ils venaient vers eux ! Scott se dépêcha de prendre une pose nonchalante.

\- Bonjour, lâcha Peter avec un petit sourire.

Derek resta sur ses gardes se souvenant que la dernière fois, Scott s'était fait attaquer par une chienne au regard fou.

\- Bonjour, fit l'homme, poli.

Derek lui fit un signe de la tête et Stiles sourit en voyant la magnifique chienne.

\- Vous aussi vous avez une husky ! Elle est très belle ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? s'enquit Stiles en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de la chienne.

\- Elle s'appelle Allison, lui répondit l'homme aux yeux gris acier.

\- Nous sommes des fans de husky à ce que je vois ! s'exclama Peter en montrant d'un geste de la main Isaac caché derrière lui.

\- Vous habitez dans le quartier ? demanda Stiles toujours aussi curieux.

\- Oui, je suis proche de ce parc.

-Et vous vous appelez… ? le questionna Peter, en l'évaluant du regard.

\- Christopher Argent.

\- On vous appelle Chris, je présume ? continua Peter, fortement intéressé par l'homme à la pose militaire.

Christopher fronça les sourcils et finit par acquiescer de manière abrupte. Certainement pas habitué à discuter autant avec d'autres personnes.

\- Demain, je reviens dans le parc avec Isaac, et je pense que ça lui ferait du bien d'être en contact avec un autre chien, on s'y rejoint vers 9 h ? proposa Peter à Chis.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, ça c'était typique de son oncle ! Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de draguer partout où qu'il aille ! Femme ou homme, peu lui importait ! Christopher hocha la tête avec hésitation, il n'était pas habitué à ce type de proposition.

\- Je vais y aller, sinon Victoria va s'impatienter à la maison, lâcha Chris en les saluant ensuite avant de s'en aller.

Scott regarda Allison partir. Son cœur qui battait plus vite quand il la voyait, son envie de couiner de bonheur en sa présence, c'était officiel, il était amoureux !

\- Victoria ? marmonna Peter visiblement dépité.

-Son autre chienne, une vraie furie. Tu as plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne sera pas là demain, sinon Isaac risque d'être traumatisé à vie, soupira Derek.

\- Avec un peu de chance, il est célibataire ! s'écria Peter, un sourire flamboyant aux lèvres.

Derek grommela et Stiles éclata de rire. L'oncle de Derek était hilarant, il avait hâte de rencontrer le reste de la famille. Peter finit par les quitter et le couple put continuer sa petite balade.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Stiles bâilla et rejoignit Derek sous les couettes. Il aimait la chambre de Derek, il adorait les couleurs bleutées et le style cocoon de la pièce. Il soupira de bien-être et vint se coller contre son petit copain qui grogna un « t'as les pieds froids, Stiles ». Il pouffa et s'appuya un peu plus contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Derek continua de grogner et se retourna pour faire face à son petit ami farceur. Stiles lui offrit un grand sourire en guise de pardon, Derek sentit son cœur battre plus vite face à cette image adorable. Néanmoins, Derek garda son attitude renfrognée, certaines choses ne changeaient pas ! Stiles posa sa tête contre son torse musclé et écouta attentivement les battements de cœur calmes de son petit ami. Voilà quelque chose qui l'apaisait en ce moment. Depuis maintenant deux semaines, ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble. Deux semaines calmes sans problème. Il commençait doucement à croire que son ex avait abandonné et allait maintenant le laisser tranquille, cela n'empêchait malheureusement pas les cauchemars.

Stiles aimait cette routine bien huilée. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée et sombra une nouvelle fois dans son passé…

 _Stiles grimaça en passant la pommade sur sa joue tuméfiée. Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un visage fatigué et criblé de bleus. Il s'appuya contre le lavabo et sursauta quand il entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer. Il était rentré. Stiles croisa les doigts pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur. Il énuméra sur ses doigts tout ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui : la vaisselle, le ménage pour que les pièces soient impeccables et le repas. Il soupira de soulagement, il n'avait rien oublié. Il s'ennuyait dans sa journée, il n'allait plus au boulot car l'autre le préférait à la maison, selon lui pour éviter des infidélités. Stiles s'en sentait coupable, coupable que l'autre ne lui fasse pas confiance. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour accueillir son petit ami. Il semblait calme et Stiles se détendit. Il avait quelque chose à lui demander et espérait que l'autre accepte._

 _\- On mange quoi ?_

 _\- Des lasagnes, lui répondit Stiles sachant que l'autre adorait ce plat._

 _Mais l'autre grimaça et l'hyperactif se crispa visiblement il s'était trompé._

 _\- J'aurais préféré une pizza._

 _Stiles se fustigea mentalement et voilà il avait encore fait une bêtise ! Il lui offrit un sourire hésitant. L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et débarrassa de son manteau. Stiles baissa la tête et préféra préparer la table dans la salle à manger. Jackson vint se coller contre ses jambes en signe de réconfort et Stiles se baissa pour le caresser tendrement._

 _\- Ne le caresse pas avant de servir le repas ! cria l'autre, furieux._

 _Stiles se leva tout de suite et alla se laver les mains avec soin._

 _-On devrait s'en débarrasser, il fout des poils partout !_

 _Stiles se mordit la lèvre et ses mains se crispèrent autour des assiettes. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit « l'autre ne toucherait pas son chat ! ». Il secoua la tête, l'autre ne ferait jamais de mal à Jackson._

 _\- J'ai envie de le jeter par la fenêtre, grogna l'autre._

 _Stiles ne put s'en empêcher et se retourna pour lui faire face._

 _\- Non, dit l'hyperactif en secouant la tête._

 _L'autre se figea face à cette négation soudaine._

 _\- Non ? demanda-t-il calmement._

 _\- Je… balbutia Stiles se rendant compte qu'il avait dépassé une limite._

 _\- Si je veux que l'on jette ton chat dehors, on le fera._

 _Stiles déglutit mais pour une fois ne baissa pas les yeux._

 _\- Non, préféra-t-il répéter._

 _\- Tu préfères ce sac à puces à moi, Stiles ? le questionna l'autre d'une voix douce._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la question Théo, mais c'est mon chat et je l'aime._

 _Stiles était étonné de son aplomb, pourtant on parlait de son chat, de celui qui lui apportait chaque jour un peu de lumière. Il avait peur, mais pour son chat … Oui pour son chat il ne reculerait pas._

 _\- Tu l'aimes ? Moi je t'apporte le confort sans que tu aies besoin de bosser dans ta putain de vie et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?!_

 _Théo était maintenant la colère personnifiée. Stiles entendit le four sonner et eut l'erreur de se détourner. L'autre bondit et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Stiles s'effondra sur le sol et se tint la joue. Il avait du sang dans la bouche, et la peur comme une vieille habitude vint lui étreindre le cœur. La suite fut un déchaînement de violence, Théo lui donna des coups de poing et des coups de pied. Stiles resta recroquevillé au sol avec l'espoir que l'autre s'arrête. Il ouvrit et vit son chat entrer dans la pièce en feulant sur Théo._

 _Théo chopa Jackson par la peau du cou et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir avec l'autre main. Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour : ils étaient au sixième étage, si Théo jetait Jackson de cette hauteur… Il se releva en criant :_

 _\- Théo ! Arrête ! Théo s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça !_

 _Théo se tourna vers lui avec un sourire sournois aux lèvres, le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta de battre et…_

Stiles se réveilla en hurlant le nom de Jackson. Il se leva, repoussa les couettes, se prit les couvertures dans les jambes et tomba en avant.

\- Stiles ? marmonna Derek en levant une tête endormie.

Stiles ravala un sanglot et sa respiration se calma en remarquant où il était.

\- Stiles ? répéta Derek.

\- Mauvais rêve, souffla l'hyperactif en revenant sur le lit.

Derek l'observa septique, Stiles faisait beaucoup de cauchemars et il n'était pas idiot, il savait que Stiles lui cachait quelque chose : le quoi restait un mystère. Avec un peu de patience, l'autre finirait bien par se confier.

\- C'était quoi cette fois-ci ? lui demanda-t-il.

Derek posait à chaque fois la question en sachant d'avance que l'autre lui mentirait.

\- J'étais attaqué par un éléphant rose vif, marmonna Stiles en venant se coller à lui.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les excuses de Stiles étaient toujours rocambolesques. Stiles resta un long moment éveillé en écoutant la respiration de Derek…

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Stiles pressa le pas pour arriver à temps pour son bus. Il se stoppa à l'arrêt de bus et en profita pour envoyer un texto à Derek.

 _Encore désolé pour cette nuit, j'espère que tu es en forme pour attraper les criminels_

Stiles sourit et entra dans le bus qui venait d'arriver. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Moi, fatigué ? Je suis toujours en forme ! Ce soir, resto ?_

L'hyperactif se mordilla la lèvre supérieure et le regard toujours vissé sur son portable, il s'installa à une place de libre.

 _Resto thaï alors ! Te nem, à ce soir !_

C'était un code entre eux : comme ils adoraient tout ce qui était de l'ordre de la nourriture asiatique, ils s'amusaient à se dire « nem » ou « thaï » à la place de « je t'aime ».

 _Te thaï mon Stiles._

Stiles s'autorisa un nouveau sourire et rangea son portable dans sa poche.

\- Ah, l'amour c'est toujours beau au début…

Stiles se figea en entendant son voisin parler, lentement il se retourna et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter de battre : à côté de lui se tenait son pire cauchemar…

 **Niark ! Et bim ! Vous l'aurez deviné Stiles est dans la merde et vous connaissez maintenant le nom de son ex violent : Théo ! Tadaaa !**

 _Réponses aux commentaires :_

 _Didinou : Merci, j'espère que le chapitre 7 a été à la hauteur ! ^^Bizzz !_

 _julie-deoliveira : Eh oui, l'ex de Stiles est de retour et c'est vraiment pas bon… Stiles va-t-il en parler ? Bonne question, tu sauras ça au chapitre 8 ! BBB !_

 _Mikawaii-chan : Tu as vu leur couple avance bien ^^ ! Jackson aimerait bien mais ça va être difficile ! Eh oui c'est Théo ! Biiizzz_

 _Akane : J'espère que tu as aimé ! BBB !_

 _LydiaMartin33430 : Et encore du Peter ! ^^ BBB !_

 _Darness K. M : Hi hi j'aime voir Scott en chien et Jackson en chat ^^ ! J'espère que tu continueras ta lecture ^^ ! Bizzz !_

 **Je vais écrire la suite, promis ! Bon j'espère que vous allez passer une bonne semaine, moi avec les grèves… ça va être la merde pour aller au boulot et à mes partiels… Le stress total !**

 **Bref ! Je vous des grooooos bisous baveux ! BBB !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut mes petites licornes !**

 **Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié et oui j'écris la suite mais je vais faire une petite pause pendant aout et juillet mais je posterais ensuite la suite, promis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8 : Ne me brise pas le cœur…

Il entendit des voix, et c'est ça qui le réveilla. Faiblement, il ouvrit les yeux et vit surtout du blanc autour de lui. Il grimaça et put voir quatre personnes en blouse blanche qui l'entouraient. Par automatisme, il leur donna des surnoms : Lunettes bizarres, Cheveux roses, Blondinette et Costaud.

\- Monsieur ? Vous nous entendez ? demanda Cheveux rose.

Stiles dodelina de la tête. Il avait mal au crâne et se sentait tout engourdi. Il se rendit compte que son bras gauche était lui aussi douloureux. Ah, et sa gorge aussi…

\- Monsieur ? Voulez-vous que l'on appelle quelqu'un ? le questionna gentiment Blondinette.

Stiles avait la gorge sèche et le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit était Derek. Il allait le dire quand il se souvint… Il déglutit et se demanda comment il était arrivé à l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? balbutia t-il finalement.

\- On vous a retrouvé sans connaissance dans une ruelle. Nous avons retrouvé des bleus sur votre bras gauche et sur votre gorge. Avez-vous été agressé ? s'enquit Costaud.

Stiles s'affola et s'agita dans son lit. Non, personne ne devait savoir ! Il secoua la tête mais le personnel soignant put voir son affolement. Ils se concertèrent du regard, et Blondinette sortit de la pièce.

\- Elle va où ? s'inquiéta Stiles.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur. Vous êtes en sécurité, tenta de le rassurer Lunettes bizarres.

En sécurité ? La blague ! Stiles se releva avec l'intention de sortir du lit. Cheveux roses lui mit une main qui se voulait apaisante sur le bras. Stiles grogna et la repoussa. Au moment où il voulut lui crier de ne pas le toucher, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le cœur de Stiles manqua de s'arrêter, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Derek.

\- Monsieur ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer comme… commença Lunettes bizarres d'une voix sévère.

\- Police, le coupa Derek, en les foudroyant tous du regard.

\- Ah… vous êtes arrivé vite ! s'exclama Cheveux roses.

\- Nous traitons les agressions avec sérieux, grogna Derek, j'aimerais parler avec votre patient seul à seul.

Les personnes en blouses blanches hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la pièce dans un même mouvement. Derek attendit qu'ils soient tous sortis pour se précipiter vers Stiles. Il le scanna du regard semblant vérifier que son petit ami allait bien.

\- Quand j'ai appris que la victime, c'était toi, je me suis dépêché de venir !

\- Je n'ai pas été agressé, nia Stiles avec aplomb.

Derek fronça les sourcils, il était habitué à reconnaître les mensonges, et ce qui sortait de la bouche de Stiles n'était pas la vérité.

\- Stiles, tu mens.

\- Non ! Je te jure, j'ai dû avoir un malaise et puis… voilà !

\- Dans cette ruelle ? Qui n'était pas sur ta route pour aller à ton travail ?

\- Mais… je … ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Stiles, tu peux tout me dire.

Stiles secoua la tête et passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Il se rappelait tout maintenant… Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, et cela lui brisait le cœur d'avance… _« Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, tu apprendras ce que le mot souffrance veut dire »…_ Il sursauta, ayant presque l'impression d'entendre Théo lui murmurer cette phrase à l'oreille. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il inspira lentement.

\- Derek, je voulais te parler depuis ce matin et… ça ne peut plus durer…

\- Stiles, je te connais, tu me caches quelque chose, le coupa Derek en serrant les dents.

\- Je… je ne veux plus continuer avec toi…

Derek se figea, tout cela semblait grotesque. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans ce que disait Stiles. Brusquement, il se faisait attaquer et maintenant il voulait casser avec lui alors que le matin même tout allait bien entre eux ? Il décida de hausser le ton, de montrer à Stiles que quoiqu'il puisse dire maintenant il ne le croirait pas.

\- Stiles ! Arrête de mentir ! Je suis de la police, je te rappelle ! Je sais quand on me ment ! s'exclama Derek en faisant un geste brusque de la main.

Stiles recula et se recroquevilla dans son lit dans l'attente… d'un coup ? Derek savait aussi reconnaître les victimes de violence, lentement il baissa la main et recula prudemment d'un pas. Il attendit que Stiles reprenne des couleurs pour parler de nouveau.

\- Stiles. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal et je ne permettrais pas que l'on t'en fasse, tu comprends ? lui demanda Derek avec douceur.

Stiles détourna les yeux et retint un sanglot avec grand peine. Derek savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie, il devait faire en sorte que Stiles lui parle.

\- Tu sais, Stiles, je vois beaucoup de personnes dans mon poste de police. Des agresseurs aussi bien que des agressés. Au début de ma carrière, si je voyais qu'une victime ne voulait pas porter plainte, je laissais couler. Et puis un jour, ma grande sœur, que j'aimais plus que tout, a été assassinée. Tu sais ce qui aurait pu changer ça ? Qu'elle me parle de cet homme étrange qui la suivait depuis des jours. Si elle m'avait parlé, j'aurais pu la sauver de ce dingue. Je voyais bien qu'elle était préoccupée, voire stressée, mais je ne lui ai pas demandé, je n'ai pas joué mon rôle, celui de frère protecteur et de policier. Je regrette toujours autant d'avoir détourné le regard.

Stiles l'écoutait attentivement maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura enfin l'hyperactif.

\- Si. Vois-tu, je connaissais ma sœur et j'avais vu que cela n'allait pas. J'aurais pu la sauver.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas être sauvé, chuchota Stiles d'une voix triste.

\- Mais je peux te sauver, toi. Je ne lâcherai pas le morceau, Stiles.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire contre lui ! cria Stiles, désespéré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il t'a menacé ? Si tu veux casser avec moi, c'est qu'il me vise n'est-ce-pas ? lui demanda Derek avec calme.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Stiles, ce dernier se sentait impuissant, pourquoi Derek rendait-il cela plus compliqué ?

\- Derek…

\- Tu sais ce qu'il fait ? Il t'isole. C'est comme ça que procèdent les prédateurs.

\- Je peux me débrouiller !

\- C'est ce que devait aussi se dire ma sœur ! Tu sais combien elle s'est pris de coups de couteau ?! 35 coups ! Ce sont seulement les deux derniers coups de couteau qui l'ont achevée ! Je ne laisserai pas à nouveau quelqu'un que j'aime se faire tuer !

Stiles resta figé quelques secondes.

\- Tu … tu m'aimes ? s'enquit l'hyperactif d'une petite voix.

Derek ne se laissa pas démonter, il se rapprocha du lit pour s'y installer. Il lui prit la main avec des gestes doux.

\- Oui, je t'aime, Stiles. J'aime quand te faire rire, j'aime te préparer à manger, j'aime regarder des films avec toi. J'aime tout chez toi, même quand tu te montres plus têtu qu'une mule.

Stiles eut un petit sourire timide puis il se rappela ce que Théo lui avait dit. Il baissa le regard sur ses mains qui se refermèrent en poing.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, murmura Stiles.

\- Laisse-moi faire mon boulot.

\- Il est intouchable…

\- Le psychopathe qui a tué ma sœur le croyait aussi.

-I l est en prison ?

Derek lui offrit un sourire sombre. La prison ? Il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, mais il n'avait pas hésité à tirer quand il l'avait enfin retrouvé, point. Stiles le comprit. Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux vert sombre de son petit copain. Il avait pris sa décision.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

\- Tu crois qu'il va bien ? s'enquit Scott en continuant à faire les cent pas.

Jackson se retint de miauler de frustration, Scott ne l'aidait vraiment pas ! Ils avaient tous les deux perçu la terreur de Stiles, puis plus rien. Jackson décida d'évacuer son angoisse et sa frustration en griffant le fauteuil. Voilà maintenant des heures qu'ils attendaient !

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Scott laissa éclater sa joie en aboyant, et Jackson se précipita pour s'enrouler autour des jambes de Stiles. Ce dernier avait le teint blafard et, sans leur accorder d'attention, il alla s'allonger dans le canapé.

Jackson sauta au niveau de sa tête et entreprit de lui donner des coups de tête insistants. Stiles le repoussa et ferma les yeux. Bientôt un léger ronflement emplit la pièce. Jackson stupéfait et dépité remarqua les bleus sur sa gorge. Il lâcha un grognement de colère et d'angoisse. Scott lui observait le tout en se demandant quoi faire.

Au bout d'un moment, Jackson alla s'installer sur l'autre canapé suivi de Scott.

\- On fait quoi ? s'enquit le husky, dubitatif.

\- On attend, soupira Jackson.

Un silence s'installa, bien vite rompu par Scott.

\- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve la nuit dernière…

Jackson lui lança un regard menaçant pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

\- C'était vraiment bizarre, nous on était des humains et Stiles et Derek, des animaux. Stiles était un chat et Derek un chien. Moi, j'étais l'humain de Stiles et toi tu étais celui de Derek. On était voisins et on se voyait tous les jours au parc. Ce que l'on ne savait pas c'est que Derek et Stiles se voyaient en secret. Ils étaient amoureux, sauf que… leur amour n'était pas possible car Stiles était un chat et Derek un chien, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Jackson poussa un léger grognement pour seule réponse.

\- Bref, c'était super triste. Les chiens et les chats finissaient par se faire la guerre à la fin. Stiles et Derek ne le supportèrent pas et … j'ai pas vu la suite.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de Roméo et Juliette, grogna Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel.

Scott poussa un soupir, Jackson était grognon comme pas possible ! Il ne comprenait rien à cette situation en plus !

\- Bon, tu m'expliques ? demanda Scott.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

\- Tu sais que rien me dire n'est pas la solution ? Comment je peux aider sinon ?

\- Tu ne peux rien faire.

\- Explique, et je verrai bien !

Jackson soupira et ferma les yeux. Scott se résigna à ne pas entendre de réponse, à quoi bon ?

\- Il était terrifiant, murmura Jackson.

Scott leva une oreille attentive et attendit, avec espoir, la suite.

\- Je n'avais que quelques mois quand Stiles a commencé à sortir avec lui. Moi j'étais jeune, je ne comprenais encore rien aux relations humaines. Mais une chose était sûre pour moi, c'est que j'aimais mon humain plus que tout. Dès le début, dès qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras, j'ai su que nous étions liés avant même la signature du Contrat. Tout allait, mes premiers mois ont été remplis d'instant de joie. Et puis, il est arrivé… Théo, un nom qui me terrifie toujours autant… Au début, ça allait, et j'étais heureux pour Stiles mais… moi je n'arrivais pas à l'apprécier, peut-être que j'avais senti ou vu son aura menaçante ? Je ne saurais le dire. Il a commencé à mettre des réserves sur le fait que Stiles travaille et puisse rencontrer d'autres hommes. Stiles l'aimait et… Stiles a accepté. Il ne sortait plus, et Théo a fait en sorte que Stiles ne voit plus son père. Moi je n'y comprenais rien, mais je sentais que c'était mal. Je ne faisais rien, je n'étais qu'un stupide spectateur face aux scènes de violence, je préférais fuir plutôt qu'affronter ce monstre… J'étais lâche alors que mon humain souffrait ! C'était insupportable !

Jackson semblait perdu dans de douloureux souvenirs et Scott n'osait pas l'interrompre.

\- Et un jour, continua Jackson, un jour j'ai agi ! Il avait encore levé la main sur lui ! J'ai bondi, grogné et je l'ai griffé ! Il était furieux et m'a empoigné par la peau du cou ! J'avais beau me débattre rien n'y faisait ! Il criait qu'il allait me jeter par la fenêtre. Stiles l'implorait de me lâcher ! Théo ricanait et il a ouvert la fenêtre… Je me retrouvais pendu par la peau du cou du haut de sept étages ! J'ai cru ma dernière heure venue… Stiles pleurait et le suppliait et… Théo lui a demandé s'il allait être obéissant, Stiles a juré. Théo m'a ramené à l'intérieur et m'a lâché. La suite, je ne m'en rappelle que des brides, je sais juste que Stiles m'a serré dans ses bras. Théo avait trouvé un très bon moyen de pression, mais il ne se doutait pas que cela avait fait le contraire… Je n'ai retenu qu'une seule chose ensuite : Stiles a fait ses bagages, m'a mis dans la cage et il est parti se réfugier chez son père. Théo ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en me menaçant il déclenchait l'effet inverse de ce qu'il voulait. Ça n'a pas été facile, Théo était, d'après ce que j'ai compris, un homme influent et riche. Porter plainte contre lui était donc complexe. C'était sans compter l'obstination du père de Stiles ! Il s'est battu et a finalement réussi à obtenir que Théo n'ait plus le droit de s'approcher de Stiles, mais la durée n'était que de trois ans et le temps est passé, j'ai oublié cette menace. Stiles et son père aussi… J'imagine que l'on pensait que Théo ne serait plus intéressé par Stiles… Voilà tu sais tout…J'ai été lâche…

Scott secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'es coupable en rien Jackson ! Tu te rends compte que c'est grâce à toi que Stiles est parti loin de ce Théo de malheur ! Toi chaton tu t'es opposé à Théo ! Quel courage !

Jackson tenta en vain de cacher que l'admiration de Scott l'avait touché. Peine perdue.

\- Oui bon maintenant, il faut qu'on sache ce que Théo a fait à Stiles !

\- Comment tu sais que c'est Théo ? s'enquit Scott en penchant la tête d'un air perplexe.

\- Mon odorat ! Je saurais reconnaître l'odeur de Théo entre mille ! C'est une odeur répugnante, trop sucrée, trop doucereuse ! cria Jackson, une expression rageuse sur la gueule.

Stiles remua dans son sommeil et Jackson s'empressa de lui donner un coup de tête affectueux.

\- Si Théo se présente ici, je serais présent et mes crocs feront le reste ! affirma Scott.

Jackson eut une moue perplexe, Scott faisait partie de la catégorie bisounours alors… Scott le vit et s'insurgea :

\- Je peux être inquiétant quand je le veux !

\- Mais oui… marmonna Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Le lendemain, Stiles retourna au boulot d'un pas mécanique. Jackson et Scott se regardèrent, inquiets. Quelques minutes seulement s'écoulèrent avant qu'Erica et Lydia fassent irruption dans la pièce.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi Derek avait l'air préoccupé ? grogna Lydia en dardant sur eux un regard inquisiteur.

\- Aucune idée, marmonna Jackson en ne pouvant s'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

\- Un ex de Stiles est de retour et il est méchant, lâcha Scott d'une traite.

\- Scott ! Tu peux pas apprendre à te taire ! miaula Jackson, furieux.

\- Un ex méchant ? s'enquit Erica.

\- Oui, mais on gère, soupira Jackson en prenant un air convaincant et important.

\- Mouais, grommela Lydia peu convaincue.

Jackson se dégonfla, il était dépité que Lydia ne lui fasse pas plus confiance !

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Stiles pianotait distraitement sur son clavier quand il reçut un SMS.

 _Tu as cassé ?_

Stiles ferma les yeux et ne se posa même pas la question du comment Théo avait pu avoir son numéro de téléphone. Il se souvenait avec peur des mains de Théo se refermant sur sa gorge… De son sourire froid… Il frissonna et lui répondit.

 _Oui._

Il ne réceptionna pas d'autres SMS et il s'inquiéta : qu'allait faire Théo ensuite ?

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Théo ne donne un signe de vie. Stiles et Derek ne se voyaient plus et leurs animaux s'en inquiétèrent, avaient-ils cassé ? Visiblement oui.

Stiles souffla et se décida à sortir Scott. Ce dernier en fut soulagé car il devait avouer avoir une forte envie d'aller au parc ! Scott sautilla autour de son humain dans une tentative vaine de lui rendre le sourire. Peine perdue ! Scott étouffa un grognement, si seulement il pouvait croiser ce biiiip de Théo il le mordrait sans hésitation ! Ils sortirent et Scott se retint de justesse de courir dans les escaliers. Il prit donc soin de marcher lentement, Stiles était tellement distrait ces temps-ci !

Scott adorait faire sa promenade quand il faisait nuit. En plus Stiles l'avait emmené dans son parc préféré. Certes il fallait prendre la voiture pour y aller, mais cela ne gênait pas Scott. Il gambadait littéralement. Il essayait de se montrer joyeux avec l'espoir que cela influencerait Stiles. Pas de bol sa technique ne fonctionnait pas des masses ! Avec Jackson qui se morfondait en plus à l'appartement, on va dire que ce n'était vraiment pas la joie ! Il renifla une odeur qui ne lui plut pas, une odeur trop sucrée, trop doucereuse et… Et merde ! C'était…

\- Alors tu as pris un chien en plus de ton stupide chat ?

Scott poussa un aboiement de surprise et tourna la tête vers la droite pour voir un humain blond qui les scrutait. Stiles sursauta et une odeur de peur emplit l'air. Scott fit la seule chose qui lui parut logique : fuir ! Il tira fort sur sa laisse et ce geste entraîna Stiles vers l'avant. Stiles ne réfléchit pas plus et suivit Scott. Visiblement Théo ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

Scott avait un but précis, il savait qu'il y avait un fossé pas loin d'ici, en quelques secondes ils y arrivèrent et Scott montra l'exemple en se tapissant dans le fossé. Stiles fit la même chose. Et tous les deux attendirent dans l'expectative. Scott remarqua que lui-même tremblait et il se promit de raconter à Jackson qu'il s'était montré extraordinairement courageux et sans peur !

\- Stiles ! Montre-toi ! Fuir n'est pas la solution ! cria Théo.

Stiles regarda son portable en cachant la lumière et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun réseau ! Il étouffa un juron.

\- Stiles ! Sors de ta cachette ! ragea l'ex de Stiles.

Scott s'empêcha de justesse de couiner de manière misérable. Cet humain semblait particulièrement menaçant et mine de rien c'était une première pour Scott !

Il y a eu un silence puis Théo éclata d'un rire que Scott put décrire de machiavélique.

\- Très bien, Stiles ! Tu veux jouer à ça ? Je vais mettre à exécution ma menace, tu sais celle de jeter une vilaine bestiole par la fenêtre ?!

La respiration de Stiles se coupa en comprenant les paroles de Théo. Jackson ! Il allait s'en prendre à Jackson ! Il se leva, trébucha et remonta le long du fossé en courant. Scott, lui, n'y comprenait plus rien ! Mais il suivit fidèlement son maître tout en se promettant de mordre Théo. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du fossé, ils ne trouvèrent pas Théo et Stiles s'affola.

-Théo ! Théo ! Je suis là !

Seul le silence lui répondit et Stiles s'élança jusqu'à sa voiture en priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard…

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Jackson se passa la patte derrière l'oreille avec lenteur. Il aimait que son pelage brille. Il bâilla et regarda l'heure en se demandant quand les deux zigotos allaient rentrer ! Il soupira et alla gratter le fauteuil, un moyen efficace de passer son stress ! Il le conseillait vivement !

Soudain, il entendit un bruit, son oreille bougea à l'affût d'autres bruits. Bizarre… Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et… quelqu'un était en train de crocheter la serrure ! Et cette odeur ! Il recula d'un pas. Son cœur battait maintenant la chamade. Que devait-il faire ?! Il allait entrer ! Vite, une cachette ! Il bondit vers la seule pièce qui lui vint à l'esprit : la salle de bains. Avec une moue de dégoût, il grimpa dans le bac à linge sale. Et dire qu'il venait de se nettoyer et… Un bruit de craquement retentit dans l'appartement. Jackson ne réfléchit plus et se dissimula sous les vêtements. Il était terrifié, mais il se promit de dire à ses futurs sauveurs – oui car on viendrait forcément le sauver ! – qu'il s'était montré courageux et qu'il n'avait pas eu peur une seule fois !

Un bruit de pas et Jackson se fit ombre parmi les ombres, ne plus bouger, limite ne plus respirer !

\- Jackson ! chantonna joyeusement Théo.

Jackson frissonna violemment. Il était terrifié et il priait – oui il priait – pour que Stiles, Derek et même Scott viennent le secourir…

 **Et merde… Jackson le courageux va-t-il s'en sortir ? Hum…**

 _Réponses aux reviews qui me boostent à mort ^^ :_

 _Darness K. M : Hello ! Oui ça doit être bizarre ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira ! BBB !_

 _Didinou : Merciiii ! Bizzz !_

 _julie-deoliveira : Tu verras bien mais tu le devines Jackson va morfler… BBB !_

 _bayruna : Pas de quoi je fais mon possible et ce n'est pas simple en ce moment ! Bizzz !_

 _Mikawaii-chan : Eh oui, pauvre Stiles ! Mais aussi pauvre Jackson ! BBB !_

 _Triskelle sparrow : Je suis sadique ^^ ! Merci, elle me manque beaucoup mais c'est un bon moyen pour moi de lui rendre hommage. BBB !_

 **Pour toi, ma Belette, bientôt un an que tu es partie…**


End file.
